AU: Bella's Thirst
by serving.ashton
Summary: Okay, so I had a dream about the beginning of this, so I started to write it. It's about Bella, who's the vampire, not Edward, but it's still her first day of Forks High. Edward already goes there, yes. SO how do they react? Sorry for the bad summary...
1. Chapter 1: Sight

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Twilight, despite my love for it. I don't own any characters, setting, etc.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I hadn't been sleeping; I couldn't sleep. One of the things I regretted about her human life. Sleep was so nice, and it passed away the hours so well. Sighing, I stood out of the chair I'd been resting in. Speeding to my closet, I threw the door open, and scowled. "Alice?" I called softly, annoyance creeping into my voice. Alice danced into my room, and smiled knowingly.

"I knew you'd need help," I was informed. Resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at her, I merely moved to the side and allowed Alice to step into my long walk-in closset. Ninty years of accumalating clothes resulted in the need for a larger-than-average closet, and Alice made sure my collection continued to grow. "Hmm," Alice mused. "You _do_ need more clothes." Brightening, she turned to me. "I'll take you shopping!" I groaned and made a show of protesting as Alice firmly dragged me to

her Porshe.

"There!" Alice exclaimed after she laid my new clothes on the couch in my room. "Wear..." she sorted through the huge pile and selected an outfit, "That tomorrow! You'll look _so_ cute!"

Scowling, I retorted, "I'm not supposed to look cute. I'm supposed to blend in."

Wish a scoff, Alice said, "That's not possible, and you know it." I sighed. How well I did...

Groaning, I stood to go change. First day of Forks High. Exciting, huh? I looked at myself in the mirror after changing, and a small smile curved my lips upward. The dark gray-blue jeans Alice had chosen fit perfectly on my thin legs, the skinny pant-boot cut legs tightening around my ankles. The brown slipper-shoes were soft, and were suprisingly comfortable, even though I hadn't work them enough to break them in. It was the shirt I was having issues with. Alice had picked a dark blue top that was sleeveless, and had a semi-lowcut neckline. It clung to my moderate curves and accentuated my thin waist. The sleeveless part in-and-of-itself made the shirt ridiculous for Forks, the rainiest city in the United States where it rarely reached above sixty. I glanced over to my couch where a multitude of clothes lay strewn and grabbed a light, gray North-fact jacket, though I technically didn't need one, cold as I always was. I brushed my hair, letting it hang down as it flowed down my back, side bangs hanging to the right side of my face and framing my heart-shaped face. My purse was on the floor, empty except for my silver cell-phone and a few random items like a pencil, mirror, and wallet. Swinging it onto my shouler, I swept out of the room, saying in quiet voice, "Come on everyone!"

Rosalie emerged, and I rolled my eyes. Her plunging v-neck, hot pink shirt showed off every curve in her body. The mini-skirt she had on was barely short enough for dress code, and her black heels were flashy and clearly designer. So much for even _trying_ to blend in. Might as well hang a sign over our heads saying, "Look at us! Check us out! Think we may be vampires? You guessed right!" Emmet stared at his wife before they both glided downstairs and waited for Alice and Jasper. Alice looked very cute, I admitted. Her pale blue jeans clung to her legs until they flared a little at the bottom, and her sandals peeked out from under the hem. Her green polo fit perfectly, obviously. Jasper followed Alice quietly, and Bella finally led the way out to her car.

Slamming the car into reverse, I careened out of the driveway and wound down the narrow, hidden road to the highway. Accelerating to sixty, my siblings rolled there eyes at my slowness. I hit the gas to appease them, and the speedometer needle was on seventy when I kept the car steady.

"I hate slow driving," Emmet hinted. I ignored him.

Pulling into the school, I slid into a parking spot neatly, my dark blue Volvo spotless. Not many people were there. Good. I didn't want eyes following us to the front office. I always prefered blending in. Careful to walk at a human pace, I opened the door after making my way to the first small building, and walked up to the slightly overweight woman behind the front desk. "Excuse me?" I asked, glaring at my siblings. I had been elected spokesperson of the group. "I'm Bella Cullen. We're Dr. Carlisle Cullen's children, and we need our schedules and such." My voice was soft, but there was no doubt that Ms. Cope, as the name tag said, heard me. She oggled at us, and her jaw dropped at seeing Rosalie. Swinging my shoe back and forth, I impatiently waited.

"Of course!" she finally managed, and handed us all schedules and other papers we needed. "Your information has already been filled out," Ms. Cope told us. "You need to get each teacher to sign the second paper with the blanks and return it to me at the end of the day." I nodded, and she wished us luck before we left. Standing outside her office, we compared schedules. "Yes!" Alice enthused as soon as we stepped out. She'd obviously "seen" our schedules. Turning to me, she said, "We have trig second, lunch, and gym last together!" We hit high fives at Alice's encouragement. Rosalie and Jasper had no classes with me, and as Emmet was also pretending to be a senior, neither did he. We all had lunch together though, thankfully.

I quietly walked to first period alone, trying my best to sink into the ground as people stared at me without shame. _Building two, building two_, I repeated in my head. When I reached the building, I took a deep breath before stepping inside. Immediately I could hear a rush of thoughts that beseiged me.

_Who is _she

_God, she's gorgeous._

_I'm gonna ask her out._

I did my best to keep my expression calm as I internally raged. Why were boys so immature? Walking to the front of the classroom, I said, "I'm Bella Cullen." After explaining myself and getting Mr. Mason, he sign my slip and gave me a seat in the back of the class, for which I was greatful. People still stared. I barely managed not to trip as my skin heated from the attention. Something I _wouldn't_ have missed from my human life, yet the very traits I'd managed to retain. With my clumsy habits and my blushing as a human, I'd been a disaster waiting to happen. When I was turned, I somehow kept those traits, though I had to admit, I looked very graceful _before_ I tripped. How I blushed with no blood, I had no idea. Carlisle said that it might be some of the blood from the animals I drank.

Class was soon over, and before any brave student could approach me, I stood up and left the room, quickly walking to trigonomety, internally groaning. At least I had it with Alice, who went with me to introduce myself to Mr. Varner. We immediately seized two desks next to each other, in the back of the middle of the room. I noticed one boy, with wavy brown hair and mud-brown eyes, looking at me. I tried to block his thoughts, but somehow I couldn't. _Wow. She's pretty. But I couldn't ever get her. Most likely Mike will._ He scowled to himself at the thought. I wondered her Mike was. _It's not fair. Why can't girls like me like they do Mike? He has every girl chasing after him!_ I giggled quietly, despite my irritation at his staring. Alice glanced at me quizically, and I explained to her, mouth moving so quickly and quietly no one had a hope to hear. The bell rang then, and Mr. Varner called the class to order.

"My favorite subject," I whispered sarcastically to Alice, who laughed quietly. Staring out the window, I tried to lose track of time.

"Ms. Cullen?" Mr. Varner asked me, face expectant and slightly smug at catching me not paying attention. I glanced at the board and it took me longer than any other class, five seconds, to answer. "Pi times the 'ln' of three 'e' over two 'ln' of 'e' to the eighth." He stared for a moment, shocked, before gaining his composure and moving on. I hated trig. Took me seventy years to get it, and it still drove me crazy.

Spanish continued in the same boring drag, plus the two guys who asked me out. I shook my head firmly, glancing down as I said no _almost_ rudely, and walked away without a backward glance. Lunch. Thank God. I met Alice and Jasper at an empty table in the corner of the lunch room, relatively hidden away. Rosalie and Emmet soon joined us, and we sat there, staring off into space with our props of food in front of us.

_Bella?_ Alice thought. My head cocked to the side ever so slightly, so no one but Alice would notice.  
_Be careful of that guy over there_, she informed me. My eyes flashed over to the boy who was in Alice's head. Tallish, probably 5'10", with a round face and blonde hair that was carefully spiked using hair gel. His blue eyes were staring at a girl I recognized from trig. She had extremely curly brown hair, and was tiny at 5'1", with blue eyes as well. She chattered animatedly, and I listened to Mike's thoughts while at the same time hearing their conversation.

"I can't _wait_ to go to the beach with you, Mike!" Jessica fluttered. _He's soo cute!_

"Yeah, me neither. I was thinking that we could rent a sail boat and go out for a ride."

"That sounds wonderful," Jessica answered, and I smirked at their thoughts.

_He's into me!_

_I wonder if Swan's coming to La Push with us. He probably won't, which is good. All the girls would be all over him._ I realized that Mike was the Mike that the boy from trig had been thinking about. Swan... who was Swan? Digging a little, I pulled out a picture of a boyish looking junior. He had high cheekbones, green eyes, and the most beautful bronze hair. His build appeared lanky. My eyes flashed from Mike to Swan. Edward Swan. He wasn't lanky, I realized. He was actually rather muscular, in a lean way. He was tall too, I could tell. He was gorgeous.

Then I remembered Alice was waiting. It had only been about ten seconds since she's 'mind spoken' to me, but that was an eternity to a vampire. My slight nod was almost imperceptible, and she looked away again after seeing it. I was free to watch Edward. My face turned towards his, and I noticed that he was now staring at me. Turning my head, I let a curtain of chocolate-colored- hair fall between us, and peeked out from between the strands. He had looked away too, and was talking to Mike and Jessica in a reluctant-sounding tone.

"Maybe," he said, noncommital. About what? I listened for his thoughts. Nothing. My big eyes widened in shock. Nothing? That was impossible. I listened harder. Still nothing. I looked up, frustration pouring from my eyes. He happened to look up at meet my gaze at that particular moment, and though I couldn't read his thoughts, I could see in his eyes the surprise and hurt that emanated from him at my hungry gaze. I needed to hear his thoughts. It would drive me crazy.

"Bella!" Rosalie hissed at me, irritation evident in her voice. I looked at her, suprised.

"Yes?" I asked, wondering what she wanted. I always refrained as much as I could from reading my sibling's mind.

"Hurry up!" I realized that almost everyone had left the lunch room, as the first bell had rung. Dumping my full tray into the trash can, I waved wistfully to my family before slipping into my biology classroom. Mr. Banner assigned me the only empty chair in the class. Right next to Edward Cullen. I swallowed, and as I walked to my seat, the vent kicked in. Edward's scent blew toward me, and I almost dropped my things.

I was a monster. Edward was my prey. There was nothing else. No describing the force of the scent emanating off her skin and wafting toward me. I could practically feel my eyes darken, if possible, from the coal black color they'd previously been. I couldn't imagine how good her blood must be. My mind had already made the leap it would take for me to reach Edward, disable him, and kill everyone in the room. I knew there could be no witnesses, no survivors. The monster in me didn't care. I wanted his blood. His shocked face, his gorgeous looks, they meant nothing. Nothing could save him. Nothing, not Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, could stop me. Esme... Carlisle. They could, I realized. Just the thought of seeing their faces. I internally winced. I could see from their eyes for an instant. My face, a drop of blood smeared by my mouth, eyes blood-red from drinking, face twisted. That stopped me. I couldn't disappoint them.

Until he moved. His scent hit me again, and I took a purposeful, an aggressive, step foward. No! I curled my toes in my shoes, and felt the soles break and a dint go into the ground. I stopped again. I couldn't. I knew I would, but I couldn't.

Then I realized that I had stopped breathing, and an idea occured to me that if I could make it without breathing, I could stand it.

Throughout the whole lesson, I thought about how to do it. I could follow her home, take her to her next class and lead her away, go to her car, sneak to her room, ambush her. I envisioned a million ways to do it, and the monster in me snarled its pleasure and desire. I tried so hard to imagine the taste of her blood, my undoing. Three times, I had to crush the remains of my pencil, a bolt from the lab desk, and several other objects that happened to be within my reach.

As soon as the bell rang, I was gone. I swept out of the room, ditching gym.

Rushing to Ms. Cope's office, I quickly said after taking my first breath since biology began, "Can I change my schedule? I need to switch out of biology."

---------------------------------------------

I sat there, shocked. Was it possible for someone to hate you the moment she set eyes on you? I wondered if it was. If so, Isabella Cullen was definitely a case. I could sense the hatred coming off her as much as I could see it in her eyes. The hatred, frustration, the... hunger?

"Edward?" Mike asked loudly, bringing my out of my thought. "The bell's gonna ring soon," he told me. I gathered my things and followed him to gym, letting him do the talking as usual.

"Did you _see_ Isabella Cullen?" Mike crowed, face excited.

"Yes. I sat next to her." I replied dully.

"Oh, right." Mike seemed unhappy about that. It was clear that he thought she might fall for me, and that he hoped against it. He'd probably get his wish. "What do you think was wrong with her?" he continued, oblivious to my mood, apparently. "I doubt she's usually like that." Of course. Mike wouldn't imagine Isabella as mean, or hateful. I couldn't either, I had to admit.

In gym, I realized that I had it with Alice Cullen, Isabella's adopted sister. The small girl was even shorter at 4'11" than Isabella, who was probably 5'4". Alice's every movement was like a dance that made most guys in the class stare. I sighed. She was beautiful, but not as breathtaking as Isabella. Her full lips, big, topaz eyes, and waist length brown hair was captivating. Her features were entrancing, and even the blonde who'd sat with Isabella at lunch didn't compare. Preoccupied, I missed the basket twice in basketball, and was yelled at to pay attention by my coach, who said he's fail me for the day if I didn't.

After gym, I hurried to the office. I needed to drop off a slip for Ms. Cope from my dentist to exuse my absense yesterday. When I entered, I was immediately aware of Isabella, standing there, pleading with Ms. Cope. I stared.

"I need to switch out of biology." Biology? The one class we had together! I swallowed.

"I'm sorry, Isabella, but all classes are full."

"What about a senior science. I feel like I'm not challenged enough in biology." Ms. Cope just shook her head apologetically.  
"I'm so-" Whatever Ms. Cope had been about to say was cut off by Isabella. A student had opened the door to place a note in a box, and left, but not before a gust of wind had blown in. Isablella stiffened, and said in a hurry, interrupting, "Sorry.Iseethatthat'snotpossible." Without taking a breath, she faced me, and I noticed her eyes. Coal black. The bold, solid color was intimidating. She then stalked out, graceful even then, until she tripped on the door frame before hurrying onward. I stared. Shocked again.

Chapter 2:

Bella's POV

I made an effort to smile when I saw Irene enter the room. She moved gracefully to sit beside me. "Bella," she began, and I tensed, ready for the barrage that was sure to come. I was right. "I don't know what happened in Forks, but it must have been really bad." I grimaced. _That_ was an understatement if there ever had been one. "All you do is mope. Everyone is worried." I didn't react, so she pressed on. "Esme called. She's worried too. She misses you, and wants you to come home." When I winced, she knew she was winning. I couldn't stand to hurt Esme. "Your family misses you. They keep calling, Alice in particular."

I cut her off, a reluctant smile partially on my face. "I get it," I told her, sighing. "I'm going back."

Irene smiled back at me, saying, "I knew you would. I wish you could stay, but it's clear you have to face whatever is back in Forks." Giving me a hug, she stood, and I stood with her. We walked quickly down the hall to the kitchen. I was surprised to see that my bags had been packed and were waiting in the foyer. Turning to Irene, I lifted a thin brow.

"I never said Alice only talked about how she missed you." I couldn't keep a scowl on my face for long though. Picking up my bags, I sped them to the car, and then returned to say good-bye. Our sorrowful farewell was short, and they wished me luck and hope to see me soon.

My foot hit the gas as soon as the key was in the ignition. I picked up my speed more as soon as I hit the highway, and was mildly surprised when I looked down to see that I was pushing 160 mph. I generally hated driving fast. Flooring the pedal, the car engine picked up the pace and I reveled in the noise. It would help me get home sooner. Driving all night and day, I slammed on the brake when I made it home to the winding road hidden off the freeway. Alice burst out of the house and rammed into me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

I looked down at her. "You cheater," I accused. Was it fair of her to use her visions to manipulate me to return? Alice apparently thought so. She grinned with no shame, and then Emmet came running. Barreling into us, we hit the ground, and Emmet was careful to avoid squashing us. Our laughter brought Esme and Jasper running. Esme looked like she would have been crying from being so happy to see me. A smile lingered on Jasper's lips, probably sensing the happiness and relief coursing through us.

"I miss you guys," I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: Words

**Edward's Point of View**

The next day of school was terrible. Isabella Cullen wasn't at school, and she didn't return the rest of the week. Although I was disappointed, I tried to be kind to my "friends" when I really just wanted to stomp around in a bad mood. I'd never really been surprised by my sudden popularity, though irritated by it. It was so easy to read the expressions on the faces around me. I was either hot, admired for being hot to the girls, or like _for_ being like for being hot. Jessica was the absolute worst, without a doubt. I didn't understand why she wouldn't leave me alone all year when I'd made it clear that I had **no** interest in her. Every day, after Spanish second, Jessica stood there, bouncing on her toes and curly hair damp from the rain. She talked nonstop the whole way to my next class, and she sat next to me at lunch whenever she could. I remembered with longing the year before. Sophomore year… the year before Jessica had transferred here from Port Angeles. Before I'd met Isabella Cullen.

I'd never really connected with any of my friends here in Forks since I'd moved in with Charlie my sophomore year. Still, I hung out with them, and tolerated their sometimes immature behavior. Since Monday though, I felt even more irked by their presence.

"Edward!" Mike called to me at lunch. I suppressed a sigh when I entered the commons. Mike didn't really like me either, I could tell. I'd known since I'd first met him last year that he was one of those generically popular guys who admired other popular guys. He was nice enough, I supposed, but I still could tell he didn't like me too much. "You're coming to La Push tomorrow, right?" he asked, not seeming too eager for me to.

"Yeah," I said. "I told Tyler I would." Mike nodded. As we passed the other students, I stopped. Over in the corner, there were five people sitting at a table all alone. Not four, like there had been the past few days. Isabella Cullen was laughing at something Alice Cullen had said, and Jasper smiled.

"Edward?" Mike asked, returning to look at me expectantly. "Why are you staring at the Cullens?" Isabella's head turned quickly, and her eyes locked on mine, as though she'd heard our conversation. I was frozen, the intensity of her topaz eyes capturing me, drawing me in.

"Edward!" Jessica enthused, bounding up to us before beginning her unstoppable chatter about her day. I looked away from Isabella and to Jessica, who I pictured with longer and larger front teeth, brown fur covering her face and a fuzzy tail sticking up behind her back and hanging slightly over her head. A squirrel. Perfect.

We walked over to our table, and I casually glanced over to the Cullens. Isabella was not looking at me, but gave the large Cullen a light punch on the arm from across the table. For the rest of the lunch period, I didn't pay attention to the conversation Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, and the others were having about the beach on Saturday. Before I knew it, I was being whisked off to biology by Mike and Angela, and I suddenly felt like I might be sick. Should I skip? No. She'd probably know it was because of her. Wait, how could she? I should go though. Maybe she'd talk to me. Then again, maybe not… she'd probably think I was- I don't know. Should I?

My decision was made for me when Angela and Mike marched into the class with me at their side. I sighed in relief. My lab table was empty. I didn't notice at all when the seat next to me was filled until _she_ spoke,

"Hello." I looked up from my notebook where I'd dated the paper to see Isabella Cullen watching me. Her chair was scooted as far away as it would go, I noticed, but she was talking to me. An inexplicable smiled spread across my face. Moments of silence passed, and a small frown creased her perfect features.

"Oh- I'm Edward. You must be Isabella Cullen." She made a face, and I stared at her.

"It's Bella." She spoke in a silky smooth voice. It was soft, but not quiet.

"Well, then hello Bella." She smiled, and her perfect, white teeth glinted. Throughout the period, I was acutely aware of Isabella- no, Bella- sitting next to me. The lecture seemed infinitely long, and I wondered at her absence the whole time, finally deciding that it didn't matter since she was back.

As class finished a few minutes before the bell rang, I put my things away. One look told me that Bella hadn't even opened her notes or book, not even taking them out of her bag.

"So, what made you move to Forks," I asked her, looking up to find her staring at me again. I felt glued to her face, until she spoke.

"Carlisle's job. He's a doctor, and small-town medicine seemed to hold a special interest with him."

I made a face. "Why not some place else? Someplace less cold." Though I'd grown more accustomed to the snow and cold over the past year and a half, I still despised the cold. Bella looked surprise by my question.

"I don't know," she said quickly, looking away as though scrambling for words. That made me even more curious.

"Oh, well where did you live before here?"

"London."

"As in London England?" I asked. Her teeth flashed again in a grin and she nodded.

"Wow. How was it?"

"Rainy." The reply was short, holding an infinite amount of emotion. I closed the topic with a statement of my own.

"I used to live in Phoenix. My parents got a divorce when I was really young."

"So, why did you come to Forks if you don't like the cold?"

I stared, surprised. "I never said I didn't like the cold."

"You asked why I moved here when I could live somewhere less cold. I assumed that means you don't like the cold?" She frowned, as though annoyed at having to ask the question.

"Well, no I don't like the cold. I don't understand how anyone could. I like the sun. It's warm." She's starShe laughed, and I grew hot (didn't blush though… how weird… a guy blushing). I could feel the blood start to pound in my veins, and her laughter cut off and she stared at me with a suddenly hard expression on her face. I tried to interpret her expression, but it was difficult, which surprised me. Amusement still flickered, but it was dominated by frustration and… hunger?

"I don't like the cold either," she confided. "But you never told me why you moved here."

"It's a long story. Complicated." She made a show of checking her nonexistent watch.

"I've got three minutes and forty eight second. And I think I can keep up." With a smile, and waited expectantly, eyes locked on mine.

Clearing my throat to gather my thoughts, I said, "Well, my- er- mom got remarried."

"And you don't like him?" She assumed. "That's not so complicated."

" No." I said. "She missed him though. Phil's a baseball player." Seeing her expression, I smiled. "Not good. Strictly minor leage. So I decided to... exile... myself here." She looked suprised. I laughed. "You look surprised," I informed her.

"I am."

"Why?"

"You just sound, surprisingly, mature."

"Well, don't sound so surprised," I told her. "My mom said I was born thirty and grew more middle-aged every year." She gave me a small smile, still staring into my eyes. She seemed enthralled by my talking, and I was equally captured.

Both of us jumped when the bell rang, and she gave another small laugh before snatching up her back and sweeping out of the room, tripping on the door on her way out.

I laughed, and then stood to accompany Angela silently to my last period.


	3. Author's Note

Okay... I'll post another chapter tomorrow.

I've been trying to write for the past three hours, and trust me, you do **NOT **want to see what my chapters look like when I have writer's block.

Not to mention, I'm really tired, and I've been super sick the past couple days, and right now all I want to do is go to sleep. Definitely not finish the homework I have (A buttload, too), but it can't be helped. So I'm sorry, but I'll post tomorrow. Promise, unless I die or something.


	4. Chapter 3: Music

**Sorry it's so short. I know the car scene comes next, and I figured that that was the best place to end before then... More to come tomorrow. I feel much better today than yesterday! ;D

* * *

**

**Point of View**

He fascinated me. There was no other way to describe the way I couldn't look away when he spoke. Exiling himself to Forks, as he put it, to make his mother happy? He was so responsive, observant, mature. It was surprising. Considering my ususal insight into the minds of teenagers, they were typically immature, irritating, and predictable. He was the opposite.

Though he had a great personality, and I shook my head at the cliche, he was also just... different. And gorgeous. His hair, the gorgeous color, all in disarray. His piercing green eyes made me feel like he was giving me all his attention, and for once I reveled in the feeling of being seen.

I met Alice in the gym, and I was relieved when the coach didn't make us dress out for the first day, though she did give us uniforms and a locker. Instead, we sat on the bleachers in the gym, watching while two half-court basketball games were going on. Alice watched the girls' game with interest, as she picked off good players and noted the bad ones, sometimes looking into the future to see what the score would be. I was enthralled by the boys' game. Edward was playing. I hadn't known he'd have last period with me, and I watched as he played. He was good. I cringed, thinking about my own skill. The thoughts of his teammates were either of admiration or jealousy, and his opponents' minds were filled with irritation. Edward and one other boy seemed to be dominating the game, and as they were on opposite teams, rivals of sorts. I just about fell out of my seat when Edward looked in my direction after the coach called the games to a halt for the day. Queasiness filled me, and I was glad that I always had an empty stomach, remembering with revulsion my aptitude for fainting and the occasional nausea and vomit when I was human. I rushed out of the gym, Alice hard pressed to keep up with my longer legs (though not long by any means).

Once we were home, I sprinted up the stairs, and locked myself in my room. Turning my extremely high-tech stereo (OOC: Yup... that's about as far as I go with the stereo description... definitely NOT a technology genius), I thumped on the couch. Well, tripped, more like. Catching my foot on the edge of the couch, I twisted in the air in shock as I landed on my back on the couch. Actually, it was quite a comfortable position, so I wiggled down deeper. Using the remote, I turned the volume up as loud as it would go without Alice coming up here to strangle me (if that were possible) and closed my eyes...

**Edward's Point of View**

When I reached home after school, I still hadn't processed my day. Two classes with Isabella Cullen, and she'd spoken to me! Seeing her in gym almost made me fall on my face right before class started. She was watching me the whole time, I could tell, with unwarranted scrutiny, like I was a bug under a microscope. So long as she was interested in me. I felt some disappointment though at the realization that she wasn't interested in me _that_ way. She'd said I was different. She was curious. That was all, and I felt like it was a letdown.

Trudging upstairs, I slammed my door by accident and sighed as I put a Debussy CD into my CD player and played the volume low, leaning back on my bed, staring out the window.

* * *

Again... sorry for shortness, but I'll post more tomorrow, and any reviews are greatly appreciated! Along with tips or anything else.


	5. Chapter 4: Promises

**Edward's Point of View**

Opening my eyes, I frowned. Ugh... my neck hurt. Apparently, I'd fallen asleep and Charlie hadn't woken me up. Strange. Once I sat up though, I was wide awake, and groaned. Snow! I hated snow! There was no fog, and a thick layer of snow covered the ground.

Getting ready for school, I felt excited, despite the frozen ground. Bella would be there, and I had butterflies just thinking about her golden eyes, and an involuntary smile flitted across my face. Trudging out to my truck, I slowly drove out to school, carefully watching the turns so I wouldn't end up with a flipped car. Once I pulled into the school, I immediately saw Bella's dark blue Volvo. She was sitting in her car with her sister, the short one with tiny features and black hair. I wondered where the rest of her family had gone. Bella burst into a fit of laughter, so musical and loud. It carried to where my truck was several parking spots away. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were squeezed shut with her fit of laughter.

I stared until I received a knock on my window. Turning to see who it was, I almost turned down the locks on my doors. Jessica. Instead, I rolled the window down and said, "Hello Jessica. What's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would walk with me to my next class." I stared at Jessica now, seriously considering reaching over and throttling the girl where she stood. Glancing over to Bella's car, I noticed her now looking intently in my direction. When she saw me looking though, she quickly turned her head, curtain of hair falling in front of her face and hiding her from my view. Her sister said something, and they both got out quickly. I too, got out, though I had no intention of walking Jessica to her class. Something silver caught my eye though, on the back of my truck, so I walked over to my left rear wheel. Snow chains were crisscrossing my tires, obviously Charlie's doing. I hadn't known that he'd done that, and the thought that he'd gotten up early to do so made me smile gratefully. That was, until I heard a screeching of tires. Looking up from my bent over position, I saw Tyler's can careening toward me.

My mind seemed to speed up, so I could tell several things at once.

One: Tyler's van was coming too quickly for me to avoid it.

Two: Bella Swan was standing by her car with her sister, face a picture of shock and horror.

Three: I was going to die.

There was _no_ way I would get out of the way on time. Because though my mind was working double time, my reactions seemed to be slowed, as though I was moving through molasses. I stared like a deer caught in the headlights, then squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for the impact that would end my life.

The impact came, and the breath _whooshed_ out of my lungs. It took a moment for me to realize that the blow came from behind me, not from the left, like Tyler's van should have. Opening my eyes after I hit the pavement, hitting my head hard on the ground in the process, I saw Isabella Cullen's face two inches from mine, her eyes locked on mine in a wide, frightful gaze. She cursed as Tyler's van swung around and again was barreling toward us. I closed my eyes again, and heard an impact as my feet were swung around by Bella and then heard the crash of the car as it hit the ground. Astonished, I noticed a hand print in the front fender. I could hear screams and shouts, but of more importance was the voice coming from the beautiful face near me.

"Edward, are you okay?" Her voice was urgent, soft, and silk. I nodded, unable to say anything.

"Get Tyler out of his car!" someone screamed. "Call 911!" I tuned them out.

"Good. Don't move; you hit your head really hard, I think." Noticing the throbbing pain on the back of my head, I winced and nodded again. She laughed, and the scent of her breath as it blew on my face stunned me.

"What happened?" I finally managed.

"I pushed you out of the way." It was hard to focus with Bella so close, but I managed to get out a moderately coherent phrase.

"You were there." I pointed weakly to her car, and Bella's perfect brow creased.

"No, I was right by you, walking inside."

"No." I stubbornly stuck to my story, the one I knew was impossible, yet I couldn't deny that I'd seen. Bella miraculously appearing, lifting a _van_. Impossible.

"What happened?" I asked again, but this time it was a demand.

"I was right by you... please." Her intense eyes melted into mine.

"Later?"

"Fine!" she snapped, turning her face away from mine in anger.

It took ten people to lift Tyler's van and shift it out of the way. Several people with stretchers came, and Bella released me for them to load me up. She vehemently refused one, but informed them that I had hit my head.

"He might have a concussion." I scowled at her, and she returned my gaze cooly. Noticing her sister, the one who'd been with her in the car, I saw her expression. It was a conflict between horror, disapproval, and a suppressed smile. The rest of the family came up behind her, and they all had faces that were either angry, furious, of upset. None looked worried for Bella who, did I mention, got to ride up front in the ambulance. I seethed silently.

Once we reached the hospital, I protested that there was nothing wrong with me, but they ignored me, and Bella smirked as she waltzed through the doors with grace, until she tripped. When we reached the hospital room where they placed me, I swiftly scoured the room for the nearest escape until Tyler was pushed into the spot next to me.

"Tyler!" I exclaimed in a hush voice. He looked terrible. Cuts covered his face, and it looked like his arm was cut up pretty badly.

"Are you okay Edward?" he asked urgently. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, I'm cool. It's no big deal."

"How did you get out?" He frowned, puzzling.

"Bella Cullen pushed me away," I lied, sticking to my new storyline. Later I would demand an answer.

"Isabella? The new girl? I didn't see her."

"Oh," I said, doing some quick thinking. Nothing. "Well, she was there." He nodded, accepting that. He apologized over and over, and I began to get annoyed and dreamt of escape plans that involved some unrealistic events.

"Don't even think about it." The voice came from around the corner, and when Bella walked closer, I scowled, opening my mouth to retort, but not before a man came to stand next to Bella. He was tall, blonde, and amazingly good-looking. He must be Bella's father, I decided. He had the same purple-black bruises as though he hadn't slept for a week.

"Hello, Edward. I'm Carlisle Cullen," he said, confirming my conclusion. "I hear you hit your head pretty hard there. Does it hurt?" I shook my head. I'd had worse in my day. He pressed lightly on my head, and I held back a wince.

"No?" he asked, voice slightly amused. I shook my head firmly. He glanced over to Bella, who shrugged, a frustrated frown coming over her face. Then I watched as recollection dawned on his face, and I wondered what had just happened. "Okay, well, I'll give you some pain-killers, but you're free to go."

I sighed in relief, said good-bye to Tyler, then added, "I'd like to speak to Bella." She blushed, though her face became hard.

"What's there to say? You friends are waiting," she argued.

"I want to talk." She angrily stalked out of the room, rounded a hallway corner and stood, face turned away, arms crossed across her chest.

"What?" she asked, somewhat belligerent, but I could tell the hesitation and anxiety in her voice.

"I want to know what that was."

"Nothing. You hit your head and you're clearly not thinking right." She was a horrible liar. I saw through her facade immediately.

'That's not true and you know it' was the look I gave her. "You promised."

"Yes. I promised to tell you what happened. Nothing." Again, the transparent falsehood.

Infuriated, I clenched my jaw and snapped my teeth together. She turned to look at me again. Her eyes were pitch black, not the butterscotch from this morning. Then, without another word, she turned and walked away, tripping on the door-frame as she went through the exit.

Scowling to myself, I entered the waiting room, only to be greeted by a crowd of worried students. Jessica, Mike, and Angela were the first to come closer. Searching for Charlie, I located him and marched over to say, "Let's go." He nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders and leaving the room with me. I looked back and mouth 'sorry' and waved.

**Bella's Point of View**

How could this be happening? I'd let the one person who had more control over my actions than any other gain leverage over me this morning. I'd risked exposing up for him! As soon as I left the hospital, I sprinted to school, having been told by Carlisle to return. It was lunch. My family was waiting outside, and I slowed when I reached them. We were alone. I barely registered her movement before Rosalie flew at me and tackled me to the ground.

"How stupid are you?" she hissed in a demanding voice. I glared back

"You can't see him anymore," Rosalie ordered me.

"I have two classes with him. I'll see him."

"You can't talk to him," Jasper reluctantly agreed. "It's not safe, after you've risked us." Rosalie glared triumphantly, and I turned to Alice for help. She'd remained silent.

"I don't see what will happen. There's too much conflict."

"Don't, Bella," Rosalie warned, and I sighed. I knew there was no choice now, despite my desperate arguments.

"I won't speak with him."

"No. We have to kill him." I stared up in shock at Rosalie. My lip curled and I growled menacingly.

"No," Alice said immediately.

"If you harm him..." I trailed off.

"We could change him." The reluctant answer came from Emmet, and I turned to him in horror.

"No. He promised he wouldn't say anything. I promised I wouldn't speak to him. That's enough." The bell rang, and I left to go to biology, knowing _he_ wouldn't be there, and knowing I couldn't talk to him if he was.

"You'd better keep that promise." Rosalie whispered her warning. I ignored her.


	6. Chapter 5: No!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, as much as I wish to.

Sorry it took so long... Party last night. And this chapter kinda sucks, but again, sorry.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Pulling into the parking lot, I grimaced at remembering yesterday's incident. I parked as far away from where I had the day before, and stepped out of my truck, shivering against the bitter cold. Cloudy overhead. I scowled, then walked to first period.

The whole day was a drag. Everyone wanted me to tell them what had happened, and no one listened to me when I said that Bella was the one who'd pushed me. They never asked questions about her, asked if she was okay, sought her out... I nearly growled in frustration at the either jealous or indifferent looks I received when Bella was mentioned. During lunch, I felt sick to my stomach because Bella wasn't there. Neither were any of the Cullens. I didn't understand why, but wasn't allowed to dwell on the possibilities for long as I was forced to repeat my story at least three times during lunch. I stuck to the story Bella had force-fed me, though I was pretty sure it wasn't the truth.

There was a release from the tension building in the pit of my stomach when I entered biology. Bella was sitting there, head bent low over her notebook, scribbling furiously. Slowly walking over to my seat, I made an effort to make my smile of greeting natural.

"Hello, Bella." She didn't respond, except to turn her head just a little in my direction and nod. The horrible feeling returned. She looked back down to her notebook, and the curtain of hair fell between us. That was the last bit of communication that I had with Isabella Cullen for the next thirty days.

**Bella's Point of View**

Every day, when Edward Swan walked through the door to biology, I fought the urge to speak, smile, _anything_ to him. The night after the wreck, my family had had the same argument. It was horrible. Again, Rosalie had said we needed to kill him, and Jasper and Emmet were in timid agreement. Emmet had to furiously pull me off Rosalie with a roar of anger after I tackled her and furiously began to hit her. Carlisle and Alice sided with me, though Alice this time proposed the idea of changing him. And again, I vehemently rejected the suggestion. Esme had no opinion, apparently, but merely told me to stay. I could see in her thought that she didn't want Edward's blood, or any blood, to be spilled. I was forced to swear my oath to leave him alone again.

Jessica was bolder with Edward, for some strange reason, and I was infuriated by the thought. She sat by him everyday in lunch, scooting her chair as close as possible, and every time he walked into a room, she accompanied him. The only solace I had was the looks I sometimes caught on his face of irritation or disgust. Still, I told myself that I didn't care, _couldn't_ care. I was getting harder and harder to convince myself the truth of that statement.

Three weeks after I'd stopped speaking to him, to the day (I was horrified by the idea that I'd begun to count time by Edward), Jessica followed Edward to biology. She's somehow transferred to our bio class, and that bugged me to no end. Now it was Edward, Jessica, Angela, Mike, and me all in the same class. When he sat next to me, I again had to clench the bottom of the table and clench my teeth at his scent. My curtain fell into place, and I tried to tune out their conversation. I failed miserably.

"Edward?" Jessica asked, lingering by his seat after he sat.

"Yes, Jessica?" I couldn't suppress a triumphant grin at the annoyance in his voice.

"I was just wondering if you would go to the Spring Dance with me?" Her voice was probably supposed to be seductive, and I couldn't almost hear the coy smile on her face. In that moment, I wanted to hit her. She didn't deserve him. Neither did I, I reminded myself. Nonetheless, my face angled toward him, emerging from it's veil to listen.

"You didn't ask Mike?" Edward wondered.

"No. Did someone else ask you?" Her eyes flickered to my face, and I tried to picture myself at the school dance. I couldn't. And I couldn't ask Edward, of all people.

"No." I couldn't read his face. His thoughts either. I wanted to scowl furiously, and barely managed to keep my expression in a calm mask. I tried to, but a tiny crease formed in my brow.

**Edward's Point of View**

Her face tilted in my direction. I could see it from the corner of my eye, and my muscles automatically tightened.

"You didn't ask Mike?" I hinted, trying to get her away from the idea of going with me.

"No. Did someone else ask you?" I saw her glance at Bella, and my thoughts had already been there.

"No." I wish. Isabella's forehead had wrinkled ever-so-slightly, and the expression was cute, if driving me crazy. What was she thinking? I needed to know.

Doing some fast thinking, I said, "I'm going to be out of town."

"Oh," she looked crestfallen, and I felt a _small_ bit of sympathy for her. Who wanted to be rejected for asking someone to a dance? "Where to?"

Umm... "Seattle. I need to check out a couple things." Books, clothes, something, anything.

"Oh, well, couldn't you plan it for another weekend?"

"No, sorry." I tried to look apologetic, but doubted my half-hearted attempts were successful. "You should try Mike. He'll probably go." Like she didn't notice him swooning over her.

The bell rang, and she jumped before running to her seat. Looking at Bella inconspicuously, I realized she was staring intently at my face. I felt myself heat (OOC: again... but not blush peoples), but couldn't look away as class started. I had no idea how long we stayed like that until the teacher (At the moment I couldn't remember his name) asked Bella a question.

"Ms. Cullen?" The voice sounded pleased, like he was proud that he'd caught Bella off guard.

She looked away, and I quickly turned my attention to my textbook, shuffling in it to find was page we were on.

"Photosynthesis," came the automatic answer, and I was astonished that she knew the answer. I hadn't even heard the question, and had thought she hadn't either.

**Bella's Point of View**

In irritation, I answered Mr. Banner before looking at my desk. How easy it was to get lost in Edward's face!

I didn't pay attention during the rest of biology, and was lost in gym until I heard the most despicable words I'd heard since biology come out of Lauren's mouth. "Edward, do you want to go to the Spring Dance with me?" I watched his face, the picture of shock, and awaited his answer anxiously. Lauren flipped her long cornsilk hair behind her shoulder, and I almost ran over there to pull it out of her scalp. I blinked in surprise at my thoughts. What was wrong with me? I was usually a very nonviolent person. Edward offered the same excuse, and I wondered about his thoughts for the millionth time that day.

Rushing to my car after school, I slammed the door to my Volvo, and barely resisted the temptation to honk the horn at Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper, who were taking their time crossing the lot.

_I'm going to ask Swan out._ The thoughts came from an unfamiliar girl, who was getting into her car. I grinned mischievously, now suspecting his answer, though frustrated by his elusive thoughts. Pulling out of my spot smoothly, I turned the car so that it blocked the exit from the lot, and waited while my family came toward me. Edward was right behind me, and I saw the girl behind him get out of her old black Honda Accord. Edward rolled down his window with effort as I watched through my rearview mirror.

"Sorry, I'm stuck behind Isabella Cullen." He said.

"Oh, that's okay. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Spring Formal with me?" He stared at her, and I laughed quietly.

"I'm going to be out of town, sorry." His voice was curt, and I had to bite my tongue to hold in my hysterics, though I felt a strange anxiety relax the muscles in my torso at his refusal.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I'd heard that. I just was wondering if you were letting Jessica and Lauren down easy." I saw the makings of a frown on his face, and had to cough to take in an unneeded breathe.

"Sorry, no."

"Oh, well, there's always Prom or something," she finished brightly, and he sat there, astonished.

My siblings reached my car, and I looked back into the rearview mirror once more, now laughing loudly at his expression. He was looking back, angry. I slammed on the gas as soon as the doors to my Volvo were closed, and hit forty at the turn to the highway, accelerating to seventy five in a couple seconds.

**Edwar'd Point of View**

The next day, Jessica seemed unhappy, and I worried about Mike's answer. He'd refused? I couldn't imagine why, but didn't dare to ask.

(OOC: Okay... starting to get writer's block... ugh)

Biology came around again, and I sighed before slipping into my seat. Mike came over casually, and I wondered what he wanted with me.

His words surprised me though, and I felt a strange thrill go down my back in anger at his question.

"Bella?" She looked just as surprised as I was.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft, smooth, satin. Just the way I'd remembered it, even after so long.

"Would you go to the Spring Dance with me?" How many times had this question been asked to Bella and me combined in the past _day_?

"Oh! Sorry, Mike. I can't." He looked suspicious.

"Why? Are you going with someone."

"No," she said slowly, and her voice sounded cautious. "I'm not going to the dance. I have... family things going on." Her lie was so transparent, that I wondered why Mike didn't see through it.

He left, and I saw Bella's face fall into her hands and her fingers rub in small circles. She finally looked up, after class, to see me watching.

"I'm sorry Edward," she finally said.

"What?" I asked, stunned that she was speaking to me.

"It's better that we're not friends." I frowned and stood when the bell rang, picked up my things, and marched out of the room. Not before I heard her last statement. "For your sake." What had she meant?

---

After school, I opened the door to my truck, and paused as I saw Isabella Cullen by her own car. Tyler stood nearby, and I watched as she teetered when she noticed him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" Bella's forehead creased.

"No. Sorry. I can't go with you. Isn't it the girl's choice anyway?" She didn't look sorry, she looked angry. I sighed with relief, and gave an anxious chuckle. Her head whipped toward me, and she stepped around Tyler to stand next to her door, waiting for Alice. Frozen, I watched as a disappointed Tyler left after saying he was just wondering.

Just as I made a move to get into my truck, I saw Eric approach Bella, and I slammed my truck door at what I knew was coming.

Eric gave a small smile, smoothing his hands through his slick of black hair, small brown eyes flickering around in anxiety before landing on Bella and moving on.

"Isabella," he began, and she stiffened. She didn't like that name, I remembered; she preferred Bella. "Would you ask me to the dance?" Her response was strange. She let out a guttural snarl and opened her car door, getting in and slamming the door so hard the car frame vibrated. Eric stood, stunned, before slouching off, most likely to mope or cry at the rejection. I immediately berated myself for the thought. I had no reason to feel animosity toward Eric. Except for the fact that he'd asked Bella out. I placed my head on the steering wheel after finally getting into my truck, and jumped when the horn went off. I looked up to see Bella look in my direction at the noise, and blush when she saw me looking back. Alice was in the passenger seat, and Bella swiftly pulled away, looking back at me several times as she did so.

**Bella's Point of View**

The fascination had grown. I could no longer deny that. Whenever he spoke with Jessica, a different monster from my thirst rose up and filled me. Especially when those others had asked him to the dance. I wondered about his thoughts, his feelings, his life. What did he do after school?

After I dropped my siblings off at home, I ran to Edward's house. He was just getting there. I grinned. He set some meat in a marinade on the counter, placed some potatoes on a pan, then ran upstairs. Moving to a tree, I perched on a branch, watching. He did his homework, then went downstairs to finish dinner. (Wow... Writer's block REALLY starting to kick in now, sorry) I stayed until he fell asleep, watching as he turned over and over.

"Bella," he murmured, and I froze. I hadn't heard right, I told myself. Had he woken up? Until he spoke again. "Bella." A small smile flitted across his face, and I trembled with the strange feelings that were coursing through me. Climbing down, I ran into the forest, killing several deer to quench any thirst I had. I needed to be as... unthirsty... as possible if I was going to talk to him.

* * *

Okay! I'll try and update tomorrow or later on tonight. Another party, but I don't think I'll be there too later.


	7. Chapter 6: Theories

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt extremely tired the next morning, and it took an extraordinary amount of effort to make myself get out of bed. When I reached the school, everyone was overjoyed about the snow covering the ground. I saw Isabella Cullen wrinkle her nose in distaste from where she stood on the sidewalk to her first period. Suddenly, she ran over in my direction, making several people ogle at her. I wanted to hiss at them in warning to stay away.

"Edward," she said calmly once she came to a halt. She was talking to me? I thought she didn't want to be friends! "It's snowing," she said simply, and I suppressed a grimace at the reminder. Apparently she saw something on my face, because she let out a lilting laugh.

"I thought you weren't going to be my friend," I told her bluntly.

"I'm tired of keeping away from you. I don't care anymore about it. I'm giving up."

"Giving up?" I was confused.

"Giving up, quitting, stopping caring, surrendering... whatever you want to call it. I'm tired of staying away." I couldn't understand what made her change her mind, but I didn't care too much. She was speaking to me. I didn't understand what she was talking about either.

"Oh, I was wondering," she interrupted, breaking into my thoughts. "If on Saturday, you know, the night of the dance-"

I cut her off. "Are you trying to be funny?"

She grinned. "Let me finish." She waited to make sure I was listening. "If you wanted a ride to Seattle."

"Huh?"

"I was wondering," she spoke slowly, as though to someone with a mental handicap, "If you wanted a ride to Seattle."

"With who?"

"Me, of course." Her eyes melted, and her upturned lips made me unable to speak. I just nodded, and her smile grew. "I'll see you." With that, she waltzed off, waving good-bye. Everyone stared at me when she called back, saying, "Bye Edward!" I watched, then suppressed a laugh when her graceful gait was cut off by her tripping.

I flew through the day, happier than I'd been in a long time. Ben Cooper noticed my uplifted mood, and asked me if I was all right. "Yes. I'm fine," I said with a grin. Jessica stared at me from across the room, and I was accompanied by Angela and Mike to lunch, Jessica trailing us before catching up. Apparently she'd suddenly gotten over my rejection. We got our food and sat down.

"Isabella is staring at you," Mike said. I looked up. She smiled at me and waggled a finger for me to come over. "She means you?" Mike asked, and I could detect and undercurrent of jealousy. His thoughts were plain. _"Why not me?"_

"I should go see what she wants," I said, and stood, taking my tray over to her. "So," I began as I sat down. "This is different."

"I told you I was tired of avoiding you."I tried to understand what she was saying.

"What?"

"I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly." (OOC: Note: I do not own that line. It is from Twilight on page check copy of Twilight 87 Nor do I own the next few lines, which are also spoken on page 87) I waited for her to say something else.

"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I pointed out.

She smiled, and said, "I know." Then, she looked over her shoulder, and blushed.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"Your friends are upset at me."

"Why?"

"For taking you away from them."

"They'll get over it."

"What if I don't give you back?" The question was rhetorical, I knew, but the look in her eyes made me swallow.

"Afraid?" she asked, quietly amused.

"No. Just surprised really. What made you change your mind about," I waved my hand around vaguely, "us?'

She looked deadly serious as she answered. "I told her. I'm tired of avoiding you, so I'm giving up."

"Giving up?"

"I'm not trying to be good anymore. What I want to do- I'm doing it, and whatever happens will happen." Her voice was no longer light, and I thought I detected an undertone of pain and something else. It was so hard to decipher her thoughts, when usually I could tell what anyone else was thinking from their face and actions.

"I'm lost again."

The smile was back, shy and small, but it was there. "I know. I'm counting on that. I always say too much whenever I'm with you." She frowned, and I was stuck trying to keep up with her mood swings.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it. I never understand... So are we friends now?"

"Friends?" she asked, seeming to weight the words. Or not, I supposed. "I guess so. We can try. I'm still going to say that I'm not a good friend for you." For me? What did she mean? I _could_ read her tone, even if I couldn't tell her thoughts. She was serious. It was a warning. Not a good friend for me? Why? Just me?

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because." I waited. "You don't ever listen to me." I shrugged. I couldn't listen to her warning; not when it told me to stay away from her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly, so much so that I almost couldn't hear her. I looked up from my tray, to find see her realize that I'd heard, and turn her face away to hide behind her hair. She shouldn't hide. Her beauty shouldn't be wasted behind her silky hair.

"I'm trying to figure out what you are." Beautiful, smart, an enigma. I still couldn't shake the memory of her lifting the van. How could that be possible? Yet, how could I just make something like that up?

"Any ideas?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Yes," I said, instantly regretting saying that.

"What?" she demanded softly. Her eyes melted, and I had to look away or else blurt out my ridiculous ideas. Wonder Woman, Catgirl, and some sort of alternate-universe Peter Parker turned Patricia Parker had been my theories. No way was I admitting that. "Won't you tell me?"

"No," I said, and I had to stop there and bite my tongue; her tempting smile threatening to make me spill my guts to her.

"Please?" I just shook my head, not looking at her.

She moaned. "Do you have _any_ idea how frustrating that it?" she asked.

I looked up at her, finally having something to say back. "No," I informed her. "I couldn't know what you mean. How could that me frustrating when someone won't tell you what they think, _even_ though they make all kinds of hinting and enigmatic statements that are probably specially designed to keep you up and wondering about what they mean."

She winced. I ignored it.

"Or!" I continued, "what if that same person did many, contradictory, things. Say they go from hating you the moment she set eyes on you to saving you from death to treating you like a disease. Say she never explained, even though she _promised_." I paused for a deep breath. "No, that would be very non-frustrating.

**Bella's Point of View**

I stared, shocked by his outburst.

_Should I go stop them? He looks angry. Probably upset he's not sitting with _me.

_He looks upset; I wonder what they are talking about._

I laughed then, loud for me, and then harder when Edward just stared in confusion.

"You girlfriend is angry. She thinks I'm being unpleasant and want you back." I explained as well as I could through my laughter, which quieted after a moment.

"I don't know who you are talking about," he told me. He sounded upset, and I felt upset with _myself_ for making him so. I also hating the idea of him having a girlfriend, even though they were my words. "I'm sure you're wrong though."

I shook my head, back to my more reserved, natural, self. "No. I'm not. It's easy to read people." He seemed to agreed, but I remembered my frustration with him for not speaking his own thoughts. The one exception

"Except me, right?" he pointed out.

"Yes," I replied, frowning. "Why is that?" I mused. Then I noticed his uneaten food. "Aren't you hungry?" I asked, indicating the food before him.

"No," he said. "Aren't you?"

"No, I am not hungry." I couldn't help but smile then. The idea of me being hungry. I hadn't been hungry in... too many years to count.

"Can you do something for me?" he asked, and I was instantly wary.

"What?" I asked, not agreeing immediately.

"Tell me next time you decide your not a good friend for me. So I'm expecting it," he explained. The wry smile was back on my face.

"I never changed my mind. I'm _not_ a good friend for you. But yes," I continued, "I suppose that's reasonable." He nodded. "Can I have one thing in return?"

"Sure." He shrugged. How could he be so casual and perfect? I wondered. "One thing." He stressed the one.

"Tell me _one_ theory?" My turn to stress the one.

He groaned. "You said one," I reminded him. "I won't laugh."

**Edward's Point of View**

Yes, she would.

I couldn't keep up with her mood swings. One second she was happy, laughing, and the next she was brooding or upset. And sometimes she seemed to be breaking out of some shell or wall she'd put up before drawing herself back in. And she spoke sometimes like she had an inside joke that I would never get. Not hungry? She sounded amused by the idea.

"I'm waiting," she said somewhat impatiently.

I coughed to earn sometime. Time up.

"Well, hates dogs? Wears a costume with cat ears?"

She laughed despite her promise. "Not even close. That's it? Not very imaginative, are we?"

"No cats?"

"Nope. And before you ask, I'm not hurt when near Kryptonite either."

"Shoot." She laughed again. "I'll keep trying until I figure it out," I told her.

"I wish you wouldn't." She was serious again.

"Why not?" I demanded

"Because... What if I'm not the good girl? What if I'm not the superhero of the story?" Her smile looked forced, and her tone held real anxiety.

"Oh." I frowned. "I get it."

"What?" She looked afraid now.

"You're dangerous." She'd tried to tell me, and I was just getting it. I wasn't afraid though.

Her eyes looked sad and regretful? She hid behind her hair again.

"But not bad." I said this to comfort her, but I knew it was true the instant the words were out of my mouth.

"Yes, I am." The whisper came so softly, I didn't know if I was meant to hear. She gazed into my eyes with a sad intensity. I was lost in her gaze. She never blinked, and I couldn't look away. How could someone be so captivating? Her face, her actions, her feelings, they all drew me closer, despite her warnings. How could she think she was bad? It was an unanswerable question. There was something about her. When she seemed afraid, or upset, I just wanted to shelter her. When she was happy I could feel my heart swell and an grin spread across my face. At this moment, I could feel my throat swell.

"Breathe," she finally whispered, not looking away from my green eyes. I let out a gasp for air when I realized the swelling of my throat was a desperate call for oxygen. "Breathe, Edward." I reluctantly glanced around us, and saw that the commons was almost empty. We were the only ones sitting. Looking back, she hadn't moved.

"We're going to be late," I said, standing up. Bella didn't move.

"I'm not going."

"Why not?" There was no way I could deny the disappointment I was feeling.

Her smile returned, but accompanied by a faint blush. "It's healthy to ditch every once and a while."

I considered going with her, but the thought of Charlie's face when he found out stopped me. He'd find out too. The school was too small for him _not _to.

"Okay, I'll see you later then," I told her, and her face seemed pained. I resisted the urge to reach out and touch her face, and turned to walk away. When I'd taken several steps, I looked back. She was already gone.


	8. 2nd Author's Note

Okay, just so everyone knows, I've made this chapter really close to the one from Twilight. The reason for that is because I thought that the chapter in Twilight where this conversation occurs between vampire Edward and human Bella was important to beginning their relationship and sparking Bella's curiosity even more, and lead her down the right path to discovering the truth of Edward Cullen.

So I'm sorry if you all don't like the fact that it's close to the real thing, but I figured that in this case, it was needed. I sometimes tried to make it different, or thought of a really cool (in my opinion) phrase or feeling, and wrote it, but when checked against Twilight to make sure I was following the storyline okay, was the same phrase. How irritating that is, just so you know, when you try to be creative, and your creative phrases and ideas are used... Anyway... off topic for a sec.

I guess the point is that I'm trying to stay close to the storyline, just switch Bella and Edward's positions, as it's just an AU. Any deviations come from the switch and personalities, etc. (gender too). I'm rambling, so I'm gonna go now.

I'll try and update tomorrow, but now I'm stuck doing a project and a lab report, so I'll see you guys later!

♥

Edward Cullen's One True Love :D

EDIT!: Okay... several people have asked, so I'm going to clarify: AU means Alternate Universe. Au is when you take a story and change only one or two details, and the storyline deviates from the original because of those details. My change was switching Edward and Bella's positions, so beause of the gender, character, and personality switches, the story is different.


	9. Chapter 7: Ditching

**Edward's Point of View**

Biology wasn't nearly so tempting now that I knew Bella was not going to be there. So when I sat down at my seat, I should have known that without Bella, the period was doomed to go up in flames. Mr. Banner came in with several boxes. He seemed to have some trouble holding them all up, but finally managed to place them all on Mike's table. I automatically stiffened at the sight of Mike. He looked almost pleased at Bella not being here. Plainly he was glad that we wouldn't get the chance to get closer to her. Despite the fact that he and Jessica had gone out just two nights ago, and another date was scheduled for that on Friday, he was apparently resentful that I'd managed to speak to Bella, and she preferred me over him. At least, that's what I hoped, from the way she seemed to enjoy talking to me, and sometimes the looks I seemed to catch from the corner of my eye as Mike smiled or spoke to her.

"Okay," Mr. Banner began once the bell had rung, and I felt the absence of my lab partner particularly strongly now and, if possible, more than ever. "As the Red Cross is holding a blood drive, which will need to be parent approved if you aren't eighteen yet, I thought you should all know your blood-type." He was please with himself for coming up with such an experiment. I immediately felt somewhat dizzy. Blood almost always made me ill ever since I'd had to stay in the hospital and receive a blood transfusion for an… accident… that I'd been in. (Let your imagination do the work, guys ;D )

"It's simple." I didn't hear the rest of the instructions. I knew it was irrational, but blood just made me sick. I tried to focus, but I knew that my face was in all likelihood a very sallow color. I managed to get through the experiment though, with as much breath-holding as possible, and when I was done, asked Mr. Banner if I could go to see the nurse for a headache. He agreed, of course, and I felt better once I was out of the classroom Jessica's eyes following me as I went. No intention of going to the nurse's office of course, I sat on a table that was outside.

"Edward?" came the high voice I usually associated with the preppy cheerleaders back as my old school. Either way, it was a sound to avoid. I turned my head slightly, nodding, and then dropping my head back into my hands. I could feel the light sweat was on my forehead, and I wiped it off. "I just came to see if you were okay," she continued. I could hear the other part, the part she was thinking. _And to spend time alone with you and without that Cullen girl here._ I wanted to stand up and walk away. She sat down next to me, and I felt her scooted uncomfortably close to me. Her hands rested on her knees as she leaned closer, and I realized her hand still had blood on it. Her pricked finger was bleeding. I groaned and she jumped up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes," I lied. No way was I admitting that I felt sick at a little blood. "You can go back to class." I paused, and then frowned. "Why are you out of class?" She perked up, and smiled in what was a supposedly enticing manner.

"I just asked to go to the restroom so I could see you. I thought you were going to the nurse's office."

"I was." She didn't answer, but her smile was getting annoying. There was no way it could compare to the bright, mysterious and at the same time open and innocent smile I saw everyday and was beginning to cherish. I leaned my head back, eyes closed, sweating, and feeling sicker by the moment.

"Edward?" A faint voice called, its smooth tones making my eyes fly open in horror. Not her. Not now, when I'm sick and nauseated. But the smell of her amazing perfume carried on the wind as she neared confirmed her presence. "What's wrong?" she asked urgently.

"I'm fine," I said, but my voice trembled just on that last word, and I cursed the smell of blood. She lifted an arched brow, and I closed my eyes to avoid her probing gaze. The thought of being able to see her though was _too_ irresistible however, and I soon opened them again to watch her. She turned to Jessica.

"You can go back to class now. I'll take him." I didn't see Jessica as she walked away, but I probably wouldn't have looked away from Bella if someone had screamed tornado.

"You're right," I told her quietly so I wouldn't sound like a pathetic wimp.

"Of course I am, but about anything in particular this time?" The amusement in her voice made her eyes sparkle. I noticed that they were pitch black again today.

"Ditching class is _very_ healthy sometimes." She grinned, and helped me stand. I admittedly leaned on her a little as we walked, and she seemed to be making her ay to the nurse.

"So," she drawled for a moment. "You faint at the sight of blood?" The laughter was evident in her voice. I scowled at my weakness.

"Not sight," I corrected. She frowned, so I clarified. "The smell. It's like… rust and salt. It makes me nauseous." The twinkle was back.

"Humans can't smell blood," she informed me. I wondered at the way she seemed to emphasize 'humans' a little.

"I can. It's gross." Bella appeared thoughtful. I thought about Jessica, and felt a vestige of sympathy for her. "Jessica… I bet she's furious for having leave."

"She completely loathe me," Bella announced, and she didn't appear moved or upset by this fact.

"No she doesn't. You don't know," I said, though having crazy thoughts that maybe she did know.

She opened the door, and we edged into Ms. Cope's office. Ms. Cope looked up and appeared shocked at the sight of my pale face.

**Bella's Point of View**

Seeing Edward so ill made me anxious. When I'd seen him with Jessica, concern had overwhelmed my anger at seeing him with her and heard her thoughts. It took a great deal of persuasion on Edward's part to convince me that he was fine. Still, he didn't appear anxious to go to gym, so I told him to go sit in the corner after Jessica had brought in another invalid.

"Ms. Cope?" I asked softly, and she looked up. I could read her thoughts, and knew she was stunned by seeing me so close. It always stunned humans. "I was just wondering if I could take Edward home. He doesn't feel well enough for gym, and I would feel better if I made sure he got home safe." I almost laughed aloud at the idea of Edward being safe with _me_ of all people, but managed to keep my eyes focused on Ms. Cope.

"Oh, of course," she managed. After the details were fixed up, I straightened, and had to hold my breath as Edward and I left the building and a gust of wind blew Edward's scent to me. It would be so easy, no witnesses. Only Ms. Cope even knew he was leaving with me. And Jessica, I amended. Still, it could so easily be dealt with.

This time, it was the sight of Edward's face in my mind that stopped me. I was horrified by the picture conjured by my imagination. Edward's face, pale with death, eyes close, mouth sagging and emotionless. The idea of him never drawing breath again, of him never laughing again… I shuddered. He looked at me curiously, but I didn't return his gaze. It was so painful, and I considered it a great deal higher than even the idea of Edward and Jessica together.

"Edward!" Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. Jessica ran to catch up with us, and Edward turned around with a polite expression on his face. I felt the urge to smirk. "Are you going to the beach with us Friday?" (OOC: Sorry for change in dates from _Twilight_… I had to because of earlier 'statements')

Edward looked hesitant. "Yeah, I said I'd go." Maybe reluctant was a better word.

"Good." She smiled. "We're meeting at Mike's parents' store after school. Four o'clock." He nodded, and I saw her eyes flash over to me.

_I hope _she_ doesn't come. That would ruin everything! God, I hate her. She has no idea how much I wish her the worst._ I almost snorted. 'Honey,' I wanted to say, 'I'm already damned to an eternal night. I've got the worst, and I _do_ know how much you hate me.' Edward looked over at me as well, and I could see on his face that he understood a bit of what I'd meant earlier about Jessica hating me.

We reached our cars, and he turned to his truck. I grabbed his shirt, livid at the idea of him driving himself home in his condition.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, and he looked puzzled. I wished for the millionth time to be able to read his thoughts.

"Going home?" He sounded uncertain, like he didn't know the correct answer.

"In your state? No way. I'm driving." I clung tenaciously to his jacket sleeve and pulled him to my precious Volvo. Leaving him at the passenger side, I got in and waited. I suppose he figured that I would just make him come back if he tried to run to his truck because he finally got in.

"My truck," he began.

"Alice will drop it off."

The drive was fairly silent on the way to his house. I thought about my choice, and how dangerous it was. How tempting it was! To simply reach across in this car and kill him, his sweet blood dripping down my- no. I had to make myself stop. I could never do that to him.

When we reached his house, he opened the door.

"Edward," I called, halting him. He looked back and I stared into his eyes intensely. "Be careful, okay? I don't want to come to see you on Saturday and have your father tell me you're in the hospital or something." His face fell a little.

"You aren't coming?" I shook my head. His face fell more.

"La Push isn't really my thing. And I wasn't invited, I don't think," I lied. Beaches _we're_ my thing, just not the people there.

"I just invited you."

"I can't. I'm going camping."

"Camping? Sorry, but you don't strike me as a hiker." I laughed. "Trust me; my whole family can take care of themselves." I didn't break our gaze or move after we finished speaking, until he unconsciously moved closer. He was too close. I could barely control the monster in me.

"Edward," I said in a tight voice, holding my breath. He blinked and leaned back again. "I think you should go." The uncomfortable feeling in my chest was bearable, considering the alternative. He stepped out, and I laughed again when he ran to the steps, continually looking back at me.


	10. Chapter 8: Reservation

Okay, this is short, and I know that it's not that good. I'm kinda pressed for time here, and I hope you can bear with me for this bad chapter. I felt horrible for not updating in so long, so I've been working long and hard on this, struggling through some major Writer's Block just to give you guys this piece of crud. Hope it's decent, and I appreciate any reviews! Thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Twilight, the characters, plot, lines, history, story, etc. Sadly, I don't own anything in this book, except for a secret future character I made up. ;D Wait and see!

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt a sudden urge of anxiety when Bella told me I should leave. Seeing her drive away without me create a small sense of disappointment and loneliness that I'd never felt before. Usually I reveled in being alone, though sometimes wanting to hang out with friends, but when Bella left me I couldn't stop the wave of... something indescribable. It was like everything turned a shade darker, every cloud was thicker, every feeling less vibrant.

The next morning, I almost just went back to sleep when my alarm went off. I wasn't looking forward to the beach trip, to say the least, or the school day. Instead, I struggled to get up and pulled on a loose pair of dark jeans, almost black, and a well-fitting red shirt. Slipping my feet into a pair of flip-flops, I brushed my teeth vigorously, took one look at my hair (But did nothing) and ran out to my truck.

School was horrible. Without Bella there, I sat at my old table, and my 'friends' didn't miss the opportunity to bombard me with questions about Bella. Biology was the worst. I was bored and Bella's conversation was obviously lacking.

Driving out to the Newton's store after school, I thought about Bella's Volvo, and couldn't resist an appreciative grin. I loved my truck, but the purr of the Volvo's engine and the shine of the glossy frame was appealing, and I couldn't deny it.

Pulling into the Newton's, I saw a group of people gathered near Mike's suburban and a minivan.

"Edward!" Jessica called as she smiled flirtatiously. I groaned internally.

"Hi, Jessica." I smiled at Angela when she gave me a small yet friendly wave.

"Edward, ride with me?" Jessica asked. "I had to bring my mom's minivan so we'd all have room. I looked at Mike who was beginning to look angry.

"Oh, I told Mike I'd ride with him so we could talk." Mike looked surprised, but went along with my lie, clearly unwilling to let me ride with Jessica despite his apparent crush on Bella.

"Yeah, he did." Jessica looked disappointed, but I felt relief when Mike, Tyler, Lauren, Connor, and I slid into the suburban.

At the beach, we sat down together and talked for a while. Tyler and Lauren listened to a CD, Connor sat next to Angela and Ben and chatted, while I was alone on my log. I instantly regretted my choice of a lonely log, because Jessica was instantly by my side. I stood and asked, "Anyone care to go to the tide pools?"

The trip through the forest was quick and I was lucky that my distracted mind didn't cause me to run into a tree (haha... the irony). At the tide pools, I precariously perched on the edge of a rock between two pools, and laughed quietly when I picture Bella here, trying not to fall in. The image of her soaking wet, beautiful hair dripping and clothes sopping, was endearing and by no means made her attractiveness decrease. Others messed around, but I just sat there, enjoying the peace. It was actually warm, maybe sixty, and the sun was out. The trip wasn't nearly long enough to avoid Jessica though, and when we made our way back, I groaned with irritation.

However, when we were back, a group of the natives were sitting with those who hadn't joined the tide-pool venture.

"Ooh! You're _so_ funny," a girl I didn't recognize was saying to the well-muscled boy standing across from her. He smirked.

Introductions were made around; the boy who 'was funny' was Quil. The oldest, maybe nineteen or twenty, was Sam. Jacob, Rachel, Embry, and Paul were the others. I sat down on my log again after waving politely, and thankfully Jessica was engaged in a conversation with Jacob and didn't come over right away.

Instead, I was approached by Rachel, who sat down and said, "You're Edward Swan right?" She had brown skin and almond-shaped eyes that were a green/hazel color. Her thin lips curled upward in a smile, and she ran a hand through her shoulder-length, glossy black hair.

I sighed. "Yes."

"You bought my brother's truck." Oh. I was glad she wasn't interested in talking to me because of my status as town myth. Being the son of the Police Chief's 'flighty' ex-wife made you something of a story around a small town like Forks.

"Brother?" She grinned.

"Jacob." I appraised the kid. He didn't look to be more than fifteen, maybe fourteen. She grinned. "Oh, not his to drive. Technically it's my dads, but Jacob fixed it up." Then I realized that she was Billy's daughter.

"Wait, why don't I remember you? Or Jacob, for that matter. My dad and Billy are close, right?"

"Well, it was a long time ago that you last saw us. I was ten." Oh, yeah, and she's a year older than I. I'd been sulky an angry enough about the dull fishing trips to end them when I was nine.

"Edward?" Mike asked, suddenly looking at me with something close to contempt in his eyes. "Why didn't anyone think to invite the Cullens?"

"Cullens?" Sam straightened and asked. He looked almost angry at the mention of them. "They don't come here." It sounded like more. Like they weren't allowed. Sam's tone let no further discussion on the topic continue, so I grinned and turned to Rachel.

"Care for a walk?" She nodded and stood.

We walked down the beach a ways, talking and laughing. She was very nice, and I enjoyed her company. Sitting down on a fallen log in the sand, I carefully spoke.

"So, what did Sam mean, that the Cullens don't come here? He made is sound..." I trailed off.

"Oh, it's a clan thing. They aren't allowed here." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Oops! We're not supposed to say anything."

Doing my best to make my smile reassuring, I said, "I won't tell anyone. I'm just curious."

She appraised me, then agreed. "Like scary stories?" I laughed and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, well, we have a legend here in La Push. Our ancestors are supposed to be descended from wolves, and even today, they are our brothers. It's actually against our laws to kill one." Her voice was lowered playfully. "The wolves have an enemy, however, and it just so happened that one of them came to us. Legend claims that the men of the tribe turn into werewolves when our enemy is near."

"Werewolves?" I asked. "They have enemies?"

"One."

"Who?" I tried not to let Rachel see how much I desired the answer.

"Cold-ones; people with pale skin."

"That would include me, right?" I laughed, lifting my comparatively pale arm to hers as evidence.

"Not just pale people. Blood-drinkers. Your kind call them vampires." I sat, stunned.

"So, these Cullens are like the cold-ones in your legend?"

"No," she corrected in an ominous voice. "They are the same cold ones." She straightened and gave up the menacing voice. "Legend continues and says that the family moved here a long time ago, without one of the boys and one of the girls present now, but still the same family. They claimed that they weren't dangerous. That they only fed of animal blood, not human blood. So we made a treaty with them. If they would not come onto our land or bite any humans, we would keep the secret of their identity."

"Edward!" the loud voice came from behind me. I turned around after jumping down from the sturdy root I'd been sitting on. Jessica and Angela. Jessica came nearer, and her eyes roved up and down Rachel's form, judging her.

"Your girlfriend?" Rachel asked with a hint of disdain in her tone. I shuddered.

"No way."

"We're leaving, Edward." Jessica stepped up next to me, and I sidled away a little.

"Oh, bye Edward! I'll see you soon, hopefully," Rachel told me. "I'll drive up to Forks sometime!" Her voice suggested at an intimate relationship, and I wanted to laugh at the look on Jessica's face.

"Of course," I replied just as softly. "Can't wait." I hoped Rachel wasn't serious, and was just playing around for Jessica's benefit, but I knew Rachel was nice, and probably would be a good friend.

The ride back was quiet for me in the back seat. At home, I cooked dinner, did homework, and sat in my room. Turning up the volume on my CD player so that I could barely hear myself if I tried to speak, I lay down on my bead, blinking several times before I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 9: Dream

**Mkay, I feel like only the biggest idiot ever. I meant to say that the dance was _next_ Saturday, instead of 'this' Saturday. So from this chapter, there is another weeks work of time in Forks until the dance. I feel dumb, but okay. Just clarifying. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Anything from It. Stop making me depressed.

I don't ha ve my copy of Twilight currrently (I lent it to my cousin quite reluctantly. She had to beat if out of me practically), so I 'm sorry for any minor mistakes. Everything for the next couple days will be off memory alone, but I do know that I'm following the proper storyline now.

I hope I didn't confuse you guys... :/

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

_I was standing in the forest and tide pools, near La Push. There was almost no light, and whatever dim light there was came from the edge of the forest where a few rays of sunlight filtered into the trees. Jessica suddenly was next to me, pulling on my shirt-sleeve imploringly. "Edward! Come on!" she begged, and I felt irritation at her pleas._

_Then Bella appeared near the light. Her skin glowed, and I gawked at her perfection. Her chocolate hair was picked up by the breeze and stray strands were blown around her in a wild and entrancing way. I knew I should feel horrified by the blood that trickled from the corner of her full, red lips, but I couldn't find the emotion in myself. She smiled, and it was malevolent, not the special smile she seemed to give me._

"_Edward," she said seductively. Raising her hand slowly, she beckoned me with her fingers and I stared at her pointed canines. "Trust me," she whispered._

"_Edward!" Jessica urged again and my irritation became anger. She was trying to take me away from Bella! I pulled away and turned to face her, but instead of Jessica, I saw Rachel Black. Her face was solemn and afraid until she looked over my shoulder. Rachel's lip lifted in a feral expression and a guttural snarl erupted from her throat. She vanished and my eyes widened in shock; they grew even larger as a silver wolf rose in her place, its black eyes glinting with anger. The wolf growled and leapt at Bella._

"No!" I yelled before shooting to a sitting position in my bed. I gave an involuntary shudder, and realized I was covered in cold sweat. I told myself it was just a dream, and flipped the light bedspread off my legs. Standing, I blinked at the dim light and focused on trying to remember my dream. The more awake I was, the clearer it became, which was strange. The events of the day before came back too, and my mind was suddenly in turmoil. Vampires? It was impossible, but my brain wouldn't let go of the thought. Moving to my desk, I flipped the switch to the modem and tower of my computer. It was slow, so I went to take a shower while I waited.

The shower was relaxing, and I sighed when the steaming water hit my back. It was like thousands of hot needles prickling my skin, but not in a painful way. However, I turned the pressure down so that it was a little bit softer, and relaxed as I tried my hardest not to think about anything. Not very successful, by the way.

After my shower, I moved back into my room and clicked to connect to the internet. Neither Charlie or (or is it 'nor') I were computer people, so he'd never bothered to replace his outdated dial-up with faster broadband.

Impatiently waiting for the search engine to load, I shifted in my seat. Finally I searched for one word: _Vampire_

The numerous links that popped up were so varying that I had to read the previews closely to search for the right link I wanted. One sight looked promising, but when I started reading it turned out to be a bunch of variations on Dracula, and another was just an art website with some very bad sketches of vampires and other mythical creatures.

Finally, I reached a site that appeared to have what I needed. Different legends were posted, and different versions of vampire appearance and abilities were listed.

_Vampires. Perhaps the most feared and awesome legends that ever have been told. The descriptions vary, though most claim that vampires have unusually pale skin._ (I'll say. Bella's skin was extremely pale. She was the palest person I'd ever met.) _They also are rumored to be extraordinarily beautiful, and forever the age they were when transformed into a vampire. Fangs extend from their jaws, and can be seen when they smile. _(That did fit, I knew. Bella had smiled at me plenty, yet I'd never seen any fangs.)_ The blood-drinking characteristic is the most famous feature and the most terrifying, yet people are fascinated by them._

I skimmed the site, and after that was disappointed by what I saw. Nothing was right. Bella was none of these things mentioned. She wasn't evil, nor did she have red eyes, nor did she burn into a crisp during the day. Only one paragraph caught my attention.

_Often vampire sightings have been accompanied by reports of extreme strength and speed._

That was it; nothing more about their abilities. Everything else was like a ridiculous legend that sounded crazy. _I_ was crazy. Even considering the idea of vampires was crazy. Standing, I flipped off the computer, ran down the stairs, and moved to sit down outside in the backyard. A small bench was left at the edge of the yard from who knows how long ago, and I tentatively sat down. Who knew whether it would still support weight? It did, and I eventually managed to focus on my problems. There were two.

One: Could Bella and her family be vampires? I knew that they were extremely pale and exceedingly beautiful. And then came the matter of Bella and the accident. She'd lifted a car! That could only be done by someone with colossal strength, plainly. Yet she'd vehemently denied what I'd seen despite my tenacious accusations. I still couldn't even believe that I was considering this idea, but everything about her indicated that she was different, and inhumanly so. Sometimes, when she spoke or walked or behaved, I thought I couldn't detect a hint of a British accent, which wasn't that strange, I argued. She'd said that she'd lived in London previously. But there was something else. Maybe it was the way she enunciated every syllable sometimes or her air when she spoke, formal yet friendly. I couldn't explain it. Then there was that thing she did. She always seemed sure of what everyone was thinking. Excepting myself, of course.

Vampires though? Crazy. I set the idea aside.

Two: What do I do? I shuddered. I _couldn't_ cut her out of my life, as she'd insisted so many times. I didn't even think about it. It was too painful. Even in my dream, when she'd invited me to my demise at her hands, or teeth, I'd been afraid for her. When Rachel leapt at Bella, I'd screamed, yes, but not for Rachel. For Bella. The very idea of not seeing her made me ache, and I knew that I was in deep. I couldn't tell anyone. They'd have me in a padded cell for the rest of my life. And that would require her leaving me, or me her. Again, impossible. I had to accept her. I already had, I knew. Her bright, golden eyes, her beautiful hair, her sparkling personality that she tried to hard to hide behind her veil of hair, they all drew me closer to her, and I knew that I didn't care if she _was_ a vampire. She'd never made any move to harm me. I disregarded that first day of her school career here.

Standing up, I went back inside, took another shower to relieve myself of the gross wet feeling of dew and water condensing on your face, and then cooked dinner. It was simple again; grilled chicken and mashed potatoes.


	12. Chapter 10: Alley

**Oh my gosh! You guys have every right to beat me on the head and hate me. I'm SOO sorry for not posting in such a long time. You've no idea how guilty I feel. I promise I'll try and be more active in the future. Not Tuesday though... unfortunately I have a track meet. I hope this is good, I'm not feeling so well, but I tried. I didn't think it was a good idea to make a bunch of buff girls try and rape Edward, so I changed it. Anyway... R&R please! Sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Twilight, the characters, plot, any quotes, etc. Sad, is it not?

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

Monday morning was pain-stakingly boring. I tried to get glimpses of Bella in the hallways, but she was never there. Resigned to the long wait to lunch, I couldn't focus in any of my class, and was told off more than once for my wandering attention. Jessica became thoroughly angry at me, and I wasn't unhappy to see that she'd decided my punishment (She was giving me the silent treatment). One once was my attention capture for more than ten seconds.

"So, Edward... Want to go to Port Angeles for a movie?" It was Mike, and his persistence forced me to look his way.

"Maybe. I'll have to check with Charlie," I lied. Truth was, I couldn't stop the wishful thinking of what I could be doing after school, with Bella (_Please_ you guys don't take that pervertedly).

"Oh, well, we were going to go ahead and rent tuxes and just chill or whatever."

Nodding, I said, "Well, I'll see."

Lunch came and went. No Bella. I thought I might throw up, the disappointment was so great. I didn't partake in the conversation at all during lunch, and I almost decided to go home during biology.

Bella wasn't there the next day either. Jessica seemed angry at my mood, as I paid no attention to her and only answered in short, clipped sentences. (As if she had any right or reason; She was _dating_ Mike!) My horrible mood got worse, and I searched for any way to help me feel better, so when Mike asked me to go with Tyler, Eric, Josh, and him to Port Angeles again, I agreed. Being with some guys might help me get out of this strange state I was in after meeting Bella.

After school, I drove my truck home. Mike was taking us all in his Suburban to save gas money. I dropped off my stuff, stuck a little more cash into my wallet, then my wallet into my back pocket. Mike honked his horn, and I stepped into the hallway, glanced at the mirror on the wall, and ran a hand through my hair to try and smooth it out. It didn't work, and I shrugged before running out to meet Mike. I was the last to be picked up, and so I slid into middle seat next to Eric.

The ride over was fun, and I laughed at the rowdy behavior, sometimes partaking in it. It felt good to be with just 'the guys' for once. Tyler brought a rap CD, much to my surprise, and though I didn't like rap much, I endured it.

When we arrived, Mike, Tyler and Josh required a lot of help with their tux. Surprisingly, there were several choices to be made, like a tie or bow, a style, and vest or not, the cut of the shirt, etc. while the three needed a lot of help, Eric was hopeless. He tried on several things, but nothing fit him well, given his height, lankiness, and look in general. He almost had to settle for a puke-green tie with maroon stripes. Finally though, there was a classic tux that fit him, and so While Eric and I were alone, putting up the tuxes that weren't going to be used (The others were paying for theirs), I casually asked about several people at school that I didn't know well. Then, I asked a question about Isabella, slipping her name in so that hopefully Eric wouldn't be suspicious.

"Do you know anything about Isabella Cullen and her family?" Eric glanced at me, but answered after a moment.

"Sure. I know a little of her story. They moved from Denali. Mr. Cullen's a doctor." Nah, duh. I knew that... he was _my_ doctor. But I just listened and remained quiet. "He and Mrs. Cullen adopted, because they're too young to have kids, obviously. I know that Jasper and Rosalie Hale are siblings, and Emmett, Isabella and Alice Cullen are as well." I'd hardly even noticed the other siblings, I was so entranced by Isabella. "The Hales are the Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew, I think. The others were adopted."

"How do you know so much?" Eric shrugged.

"I just listen. But Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie, are dating. It caused quite a stir when they first came here, remember?" No. I hadn't paid attention. "People asked out Isabella lot. She didn't look happy. She doesn't date, dude." _That_ I'd noticed. At least I hadn't totally zoned out of the world. I felt like an idiot, asking a classmate about what was going on at my own school.

Mike walked back in with Tyler and Josh, so Eric ran to pay, then we walked out to the car. The boys chatted about their dates; who they were taking, how hot various girls were, and what the plan was before the dance. I was told several times to come to the dance anyway, but I refused each time.

"No one ask you?" Mike teased, but I knew he was really wondering. I almost scowled. If only he knew how many annoying girls had asked me. I wondered if he didn't know that Jessica had asked me before him.

I shrugged. "One or two."

Once we reached the car, everyone left their tuxes in the Suburban, and we tried to decide what to do until dinner. We'd finished early, but while everyone else wanted to walk down the beach, I really wanted to find a music store.

"We'll go with you," Josh offered. I shook my head. I'd rather do it alone; I got rather into my music.

"If you're sure..." Eric said.

"Okay, well, we'll meet you at La Bella Italia at seven, okay?" That was Mike. I nodded after checking my watch. 6:15. Plenty of time. After waving good-bye, I walked down the street. Finding a sad-looking music store, I didn't even walk in. There was only one shelf of CDs, and the rest of the small shop was composed of books, drinks, and other wares. There had to be a reasonable music store in this town. Meandering off, I set off down the road again to find one. On my way, I saw a dark blue Volvo parked across the street, and I glared at it, Bella's absence suddenly hitting me again. Stupid, unreliable vampire.

After twenty-five minutes, I had no luck. I'd made several turns, and somehow ended up in the 'slums' of Port Angeles. The part that no one bothered to clean up. Dammit, I was lost. There was a street that I could see in the distance, with cars going perpendicular to the one I was on.

I started down the street, toward the busy road, but stopped at an intersection. Automatically looking around for cars, I froze. Three men were leaning against the wall of a dirty brick building, and shoved off it only to walk toward me.

I started to walk away, when one said, "Stop." Turning around, I stared when I noticed that the one who'd spoken had a knife, and he was quickly approaching me. When he grabbed me by the wrist, I let out a hiss and didn't think before punching the guy in the face. He stumbled back after letting go, holding his nose. The second man, a burly, short brunette, grasped by wrist roughly, and glared.

"We were just gonna rob ya, but ya've earned a beatin' 's well." I suppressed a wince when he hit me in the stomach. I started to strike out when I saw a blue Volvo swerve around the corner, headlights blinding me. The passenger door was open, and a low growl emitted from the driver. The three men were scrambling away already.

"Get in," the seductive voice came.


	13. Chapter 11: Fettuccine

**Okay, had a chapter typed up and written, but stupidly didn't save, so word had some sort of malfunction and shut-down, so needless to say, I was pissed. That's why it took so long to update when I said I would Wednesday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything from it.**

**

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

I felt a wave of happiness come over me when I heard the voice of an angel coming from the driver. It was strange, and I didn't understand. I was in alife threatening situation, and I felt happy; all because of her.

Throwing myself into the passenger seat and slamming the door shut, she slammed on the gas and I buckled the seat belt while I watched the dial zoom up the speedometer.

"Edward?" I looked at her face, stunned by her glorious beauty, as well as the anger clearly etched into her features. It did nothing to diminish her beautiful appearance.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you okay?" Her jaw was clenched, her eyes dark, and brow furrowed. Her clutch on the steering wheel was so tight I thought it would crush beneath her fingers, yet she seemed to be making effort to be that gentle. I remembered my suspicions about her strength, and felt extremely vulnerable.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you." She grimaced.

"Distract me please," she said through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Distract me. Please. I can't go back there." I searched for anything to say.

"I'm trying to find a way not to have to listen to Mike babble about Jessica the rest of the night."

"Yes. That might get annoying." She still spoke through her teeth, but she was smiling now. "And you thought that almost getting attacked was the right way to avoid it?" She sounded angry again.

"No. I was looking for a bookstore."

"I know." I looked at her curiously.

"You did?"

**Bella's Point of View**

Shit. Not good. Why did I say that? I needed to be more careful. This boy was making my mouth drop to the ground and all my words rolled out of it without a thought.

**Edward's Point of View**

She looked back at me, and I noticed that the car was decelerating rapidly now. Bella didn't answer, and I finally decided that she wouldn't.

"I'm supposed to meet Mike, Tyler, Josh and Eric at the Bella Italia. A while ago now." She nodded, and turned onto the next street, pulling expertly into a spot. The guys were standing and looked anxious, and several of them had their cell phones out. I remembered that mine was on silent, and I looked at my phone. 14 missed calls. Sheesh.

"Tyler!" I called out. He was closest, but everyone spun around in time for me to see the relief wash their features.

"Where were you?" Josh asked. "We're real worried."

"I got lost," I told them. "And then I ran into Bella." When my friends looked at Bella, I almost growled. Their mouths just about dropped to the floor, and several had a lusty look to their eyes.

"Hi Bella," Josh finally managed, and I looked back at Bella. I'd never realized what she'd been wearing. A jean mini-skirt was settled on her hips, and the dark faded look made her look even more pale than usual. It revealed the smooth skin and muscle of her thighs and lower legs, and was kept on her tiny waist with a suede belt with a small silver buckle. Her shirt was dark blue, and went perfectly with her chocolate hair and eyes. Above the v-neckline was brown and blue beaded necklace, and matching earrings dangled from her lobes. She had suede boots that came up to a little higher than mid-calf. In the glowing light of the street lamps, Bella looked brilliant, and though I couldn't blame them for staring, it still angered me.

Bella let out a shy but dazzling smile. "Hello. Are you guys going to take Edward and eat now?" Eric looked guilty.

"We already ate while we were waiting. Sorry Edward." Bella brightened, and didn't look surprised, like she knew that already.

"Okay!" She enthused, "I'll take Edward to eat."

I said nothing. I was actually pretty hungry, but I didn't want to admit it.

"Would it be cool if I took Edward from you for the rest of the night?" Bella hinted while turning her eyes and smile full-force on several hormonal boys. They said nothing for a full minute, then one merely nodded vaguely and she waved and said, "Thanks! See you around," before looking at me to follow her.

Once in the car, I myself recovered. "Why don't we eat at the Bella Italia if we're going to eat?" Bella wrinkled her nose.

"I don't feel much like _La Bella_." Funny. I didn't think vampires ate. It had supported my theory of vampires because she never ate at school.

"What's the frown for?" Bella interrupted my thoughts and I jumped.

"Nothing, just thinking." The look Bella gave me made me think that she was frustrated with me.

I didn't notice when we pulled into the only other restaurant I like in Port Angeles, besides fast food. It was another Italian restaurant, and when we walked into the door, a young waiter came to seat us. He immediately noted Bella's attire and ran his fingers through his blonde hair when she glanced out a window temporarily. When she looked back, I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of a smile on her face.

"Hello," came his overly warm and intentionally suave voice. "I'm Ricardo, and I will be your host tonight." His inviting smile had a double meaning, but Bella seemed lost to it, as she didn't look away from her scrutiny of my face, making me uncomfortable.

"Table for two please? Something private." she added, and we were lead to a secluded booth with no people around us.

"Your waiter will be right out, and if you need _anything_ I'm here for you," he said to Bella.

"Thank you," she answered with another dazzling smile before he walked away. I snickered when I saw him clutch the wall as he rounded the corner.

"_You really shouldn't do that to people. It's not very fair to them."_

"_Do what?"_ Bella looked puzzled.

"_Dazzle them like that._ She's_ probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."_ Bella blushed, and a small frown creased her marble forehead.

"_I dazzle people?"_

"You didn't know? Not everyone always gets what they want so easily."

"_Do I dazzle you?"_ I swallowed at the look on her face.

"All the time." She laughed, but was cut off when a man who was maybe twenty five entered the room. He had dark hair and tanned features, fairly good-looking as far as I could tell. His ice blue eyes took in Bella, and I hissed under my breath when he lingered on her chest and hips.

"Hello, I'm Chris and I'll be your server today. May I get you something to drink?" Bella didn't look away from me, but gestured with a pale hand for me to order what I want.

"Um… Diet coke." She frowned again.

"One diet and one regular coke," she ordered without looking away as he left.

"So, you feeling okay?" She asked me.

"As fine as I was when you asked me in the car."

"No nausea?"

"No."

"You need sugar and food." I shrugged, but when Chris came back with the drinks, I sucked on the straw thirstily, and took a roll from the basket he laid out.

"Ready to order?" Chris asked Bella, and she again waved at me to order.

"I'll take the Fettuccine Alfredo," I said without looking at the menu. I'd been here before with some friends, and pretty much knew what I liked.

"Anything for you, miss?" Bella was forced to look away from me now, allowing me to remember how to breathe properly.

"No, thank you." Chris nodded and left. She'd given no notice to the subtle suggestive actions Chris had done, one of which including standing very close to Bella. The only reaction she gave him was when he brushed his hand across her arm as he took her menu, and she flinched away from his touch, giving me a great deal of satisfaction.

"You should drink." It was a command, and I obediently finished my drink. She gave me her own and despite the fact that I didn't like regular coke, I drank that too. Bella looked toward the door, and shivered.

"Are you cold?" I asked, and I slipped my arms out of the sleeves of my pale leather jacket (Love that jacket, so I had to put it in :D ). She shook her head.

"I'm fine."

I handed her the jacket, and I could sense her refusal coming, so I said, "Here. Take it." She finally grabbed it. When she flipped her long hair out of the inside of my jacket, a waft of her scent came toward me. I wondered what kind of soap she used. It smelled vaguely like strawberries, and like some flower. Freesia, maybe.

"Why aren't you upset?" Bella asked.

"Upset?"

"You know, shocked, cold, tired…" I shrugged.

"_I feel safe with you,"_ I admitted, and made the mistake of looking up into her eyes. They were furious, and she looked extremely displeased, eyes darkening ever so slightly as I watched, though they were still a beautiful golden shade.

"_Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes so light."_ Bella stared

"What?"

"It's just a theory." She grimaced.

"More?"

"Yes."

"I'm assuming you have better ones that before… what is it?" she asked, a hard glint in her eyes.

Anything else was interrupted by Chris, who walked into the room. I made a face. I could smell his cologne from all the way across the room. He'd obviously put on more while gone. Placing my plate in front of me.

"Might we have some more Coke?" Bella asked before Chris could speak.

"Yeah."

After Chris left, Bella returned to me.

"Your theory?"

"I'll tell you in the car, later, if…" She lowered her voice.

"If?"

"I just have questions."

Chris brought me my drinks and left.

"Go on."

"Why are you here?" I knew immediately what was coming from her expression.

"Nope."

"What?" I demanded.

"Next." Scowling, I thought about this.

(Note: This next scene is closely modified scene from Twilight, basically meaning I own none of it, and only kept this chapter so close to the novel so far to let Edward confirm his theory.)

"_Okay, then. What if, hypothetically, that someone could read minds. With a few exceptions, of course."_ Bella glanced down, and I could see a blush creep up her neck.

"_Just one exception, hypothetically."_

"Okay. One… How does that work? Can she- or he," I added hastily, "find someone. Would it work anywhere?"

"Well, hypothetically, I suppose, that someone-"

"Sue," I corrected him.

"Sue," she said with a grin, "If Sue had been paying attention, nothing would have happened. _Only you could get into trouble in_ Port Angeles. Anyone else would just get lost a block from the BP. Not you though."

I scowled. "Hypothetical scenario," I reminded her.

"Right Joe," she addressed me while laughing at the epithet for me.

"How did you know."

"It was obvious." She didn't say anything more, and I decided that she debated on what and how much to tell me, if anything.

"_You can trust me, you know,"_ I said, and reached across to take her hand. She didn't move, but she flushed and didn't clasp mine, instead letting me hold her relatively limp, cold hand.

"Maybe I don't get a choice anymore." She took a deep breath. "I followed you from Forks. I was going to come here to shop, but saw that you were leaving, and who knew the kind of trouble you'd get into. Everything trouble is attracted to you."

"Including you?"

"Indisputably."

"So," I asked casually, "how do you find someone?"

"Usually it's easy, once I've heard someone's mind before." I tried not to show any emotion when she glanced at me. "I had to listen to Mike, and you can imagine how interesting that is by having heard his stories about Jessica." I laughed. "I didn't pay attention though, and then I realized that you weren't with him anymore. I tried to find you, but couldn't. It's only when I saw _his_ mind, with you in it, that I knew." Her face grew tomato red with anger at the man. "I needed you to distract me from going back there to- to hurt them, for what they were going to do to you." She stopped, and we sat in silence for along while.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked, and she nodded.

We stood and walked to the door to pay, and Bella left a couple bills for the bill and tip, then left without change. Again Bella ignored the invitations Chris gave her. I grinned, but remembered that I was hardly better off. True, she acknowledged me, but I noted the careful no-contact distance kept between us.

Once inside the car, Bella accelerated quickly on the freeway, and glanced at me before returning her gaze to the road.

"You turn," she told me, and I took a breath.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's super similar to the chapter in Twilight. Bear with me though; I wanted Bella to tell Edward, and there're not too many other ways to do it that I could write well. Anyway, after this, the plot diverges from Twilight more :D**

**I'll try and update soon, but tomorrow I have an all day track meet. Whoopee (Note Sarcasm)**


	14. 3rd Author's Note: Struggling

**I'm glad you guys (at least the ones who reviewed) seem to like this so far in general, but I actually have a question for you.**

**Would you rather here more of StarCrossed or Bella's Thirst? I'm actually having a massive WB on BT, but if you all prefer that story, I will try and update that one more than this one. I don't want to get into the personal reasons as to why I've been struggling with my updates, though I am having a rough month, but I will say that I also was having trouble figuring out how to upload chapters, as it isn't working.**

**I'll be posting this on SC too, so don't be getting excited if you read that story and think it's a new chapter.**

**Truly sorry, but busy and struggling,**

**Edward's One True Love**


	15. Chapter 12: Room

**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it.

I was right. She as good as told me. Not directly, and she danced around for a long while, but I finally got it. Vampire. Gorgeous, amazing, secretive, kind, and cold. No words could describe the ambivalent desires running through me.

Standing on the porch, light shining down on my and illuminating the faded blue-painted planks of wood on the porch, I twirled around ridiculously and opened the door, looking back to see her dark blue Volvo slide around the corner smoothly. Stepping inside, I closed the door behind me and collapsed into a chair. A truly wonderful night after a rough start.

Sitting up with a start, I leapt from the chair and ran to my room. Charlie stopped me in the stairs. "How was your evening?" I shrugged.

"It was fun. The guys found some tuxes."

"So, why aren't you going again? Didn't any girl ask you?"

"Yeah, but she wasn't really my type." I felt completely awkward discussing this with my dad, so I said, "Well, I'm really tired, so I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Dad." He said goodnight as well and I trudged the rest of the way into my room and opened the door, where I very nearly let out a yell of shock.

**Bella's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it.

He was right. He'd guessed my secret. It was crazy for me to feel this way, but I was so incredibly relieve and almost joyous. Anxiety fill me though at the thought of my parents and siblings finding out. No doubt Alice already knew. Slamming the car into park, I stepped out, changed into a pair of plaid men's pajama pants and a fitted t-shirt. Then, I jumped out my window and landed lightly before I started running.

**Edward's Point of View**

I looked back before quickly closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

**Bella's Point of View**

I smirked.

"Seeing you!" I exclaimed innocently in a quiet voice. Edward came over to where I sat, cross legged, on the bed. I looked at him and smiled.

"You know, Charlie would absolutely kill me if he knew that you were in here."

"He's downstairs watching T.V.. Thinks you're asleep."

"Wow... how did you know that? Oh, yeah... mind-reading thing..." He looked at me. "You're sure you can't read my mind." I frowned.

"Positive."

"Good." I laughed and Edward shushed me. "Charlie's downstair's, remember?"

"I can be gone in a flash." I comforted him. He lifted a brow.

"Really?" he asked skeptically. I nodded, changing the subject.

"Nice room." I looked around, taking in the blue and green dark quilt, the stable chair in the corner, the desk.

"Thanks... it's been the same since I was born." I looked over at him. He was so cute. His bronze hair was tousled, the way it usually was, and he was still in the jeans and tee that he'd been wearing when I'd seen him in Port Angeles. I wouldn't help but want to lean in, closer. Shaking my head to clear it, I looked up at the night sky.

"It's so pretty out here," I commented. Turning back to face Edward, I froze. He was there, only several inches from my face, having leaned closer to see out the window with me. I looked into his eyes, and he stared back.


	16. Chapter 13: Breakfast

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, NEW MOON, ECLIPSE, CHARACTERS FROM ANY BOOK, etc...

* * *

**

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella Cullen was mere inches from my face. I'd moved closer to look out the window too, though I knew the view all too well, when she turned around. I froze, she froze, and there we were; I was afraid to move and disturb her self-control, but when she exhaled quickly her breath stunned me into an unthinking stupor. My eyes were glued to her full, rosy lips and I leaned closer instinctively. However, my lips met nothing and I looked around to see Bella sitting in the wooden chair in the corner, lips pressed tightly and her fists clenched in her lap. Her eyes, which had been so dark before it had seemed impossible for them to grow darker, were now such a deep black it was like I was going to be sucked into the vortex of gravity in her intense gaze.

"Dammit, Edward!" Bella hissed to me. "You can't _do_ that to me!" She swallowed, and I noticed that the rise and fall of her chest resumed. I said nothing, but sat on my bed feeling dissatisfied. "Another hunt wasted." I looked up at this, and Bella must have seen the quirk of my brow because she answered me. "I was hunting, these past couple days. Good hunting too, fast, big animals. And now I have to go and save you and now you were just-" she cut off, holding her hand right in front of her face and stammering with no distinguishable words. "And now I- the hunting trip is wasted now that I'm thirsty again."

Bella's words made me swallow anxiously. I knew she would never hurt me, and I knew that she liked me, but I couldn't read what she was thinking the way I could with other people.

"I'm glad I... smell... so good to you," I said suddenly. Bella's brow creased and she tilted her head, making her hair fall in a smooth curtain in front of part of the right side of her face, making her appear so adorable.

"And why is that?" she asked with disapproval.

"Well, if you weren't attracted to my scent, then you probably wouldn't have taken notice in me at all, since you never paid attention to other students previously." Bella seemed to consider this the way one considers a deep, philosophical matter, like life and death.

"I don't think so," she said, contradicting me. I raised my brows and she continued. "First, I would have noticed that I can't read your mind. Second, you sit next to me in bio, so I imagine that I would have taken in something about you. Plus, things just have a way of working out. After all, even though your mind and scent made me first see you, it was _you_ that interested me afterward, once I'd gotten to know you."

I smiled at this, pleased by the idea. The way she said it made it sound like fate and I enjoyed thinking that we were meant to meet. I knew I was approaching dangerous ground, since she'd made it perfectly clear on the way back that she couldn't pursue any relationship, friendly or romantic, with me, and I wasn't _quite_ sure she was even interested in romance anyway. She'd hinted at things and I'd picked up on stuff, but she'd never made any flirtation, any comment, or any action that directly stated she was interested. Not a happy thought. On the other hand, she was here, talking to me, so maybe she was willing to disregard the rules.

I had a sensation of time going by, but at the same time it felt as though only moments had passed. Time flew by before I even realized, looking away from Bella's face and my thoughts to the clock and gasping in surprise. We'd been staring at each other for almost two hours. Bella started from her hungry gaze to look at the clock.

"I have to go," she told me, and before I could plead with her, she'd disappeared out the window, leaving only her scent and my memory behind.

Groaning when my alarm went off in the morning, I reached over and hit the snooze but... five times. I leapt out of bed when I realized that I was extremely late. Throwing on a pair of ragged jeans and a solid white t-shirt, pulling a solid, forest green sweatshirt on top, I dashed to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Running my hand through my tousled hair, I ran downstairs to my truck, deciding I could hold up until lunch.

I stepped outside and, to my surprise, saw a dark blue Volvo behind my truck that I instantly recognized. Walking over to the vehicle, I waited as Bella rolled down the window to the passenger side and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping you from being late," she responded promptly, and I shrugged before tossing my bag in the floor of the passenger seat and getting in. She threw the car into reverse and back out of the driveway, slamming on the gas until it was at sixty. "Here, eat this," she ordered me, tossing me a chicken biscuit.

"How did you know I hadn't eaten? And where did you get it?"

Bella smiled and I resisted the natural reaction to drool. "Alice. And Carlisle got it for me."

Bella's Point of View

I couldn't help but feel particularly smug when I heard the snide and awed comments as Edward and I got out of my car together at school.

Wow. Are they dating?

Holy crap! They can't be walking together!

I thought Edward liked me!

Dude, I'm gonna kick his ass for taking her.

The thoughts went on, and I walked to the sidewalk with Edward while smiling. "Well, I'll see you in bio," I told him before heading off to my first period. Edward reached out for my arm to stop me, but I flinched away from his touch by habit, though I did stop.

"I can walk you to class," he said with a shrug.

At lunch, I watched with newly golden eyes as Edward walked over to his table. I growled low in my throat when Jessica took the seat next to him, lucky for her it was between Mike and Edward. Alice kicked me under the table when she saw what I was imagining doing to the girl._Get a grip. You know he likes_ you_, not her._ Her thoughts weren't comforting. That didn't mean a thing. I couldn't do anything about that. I casually rolled my eyes to the left, then up, then down, and Alice mentally rebuked me before returning her attention to Jasper, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Surely such a small thing as being with Edward could do not harm. I could be careful. The small voice inside my head was battle the much more dominant voice that wanted to spend time with him. And both voices had to answer to the small but ferocious part of me that wanted to drain him of his blood. However, I already knew that I loved Edward. His voice, his appearance, were perfect, but even that dimmed in comparison to his mind. Edward was intelligent, mature, funny, confident but not cocky- _too_ cocky-, and that was only the beginning. Last night had been one of the best, though hardest, nights of my life.

I made my decision.

Standing, I bit my lip hard for a moment before approaching the table Edward sat at. "Hey, Edward," I said softly. Though hardly anyone could here, the entire table, and those nearby, turned to watch me after gaping at Edward in shock. "Can I ask you something?" His own green eyes were wide with surprise, and I was resisting the urge to kiss him. It was a terrifying but tempting idea.

"Sure," Edward responded, standing and stumbling ever so slightly over the leg of his chair. I pressed my lips together with a smile of amusement, and tried to block out the thoughts that were pounding my head, full of lust and ideas about me. Edward was _much_ taller than I was at 5'3", and I had to look up to see his eyes near the top of his 6'2" form. "What is it?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts on how he was the most gorgeous being on the planet.

I could have done it in private, but I wanted to see Jessica's face when she heard. "Would you like to go to the dance with me? My plans were cancelled, and I heard that your dad didn't want you going out of town this weekend."

Jessica's face was even more pleasing than I'd imagined. Her face turned scarlet, bordering on purple, and her thin lips were pressed into a tight white line, nose scrunched up and eyes squinted in my direction.(Ahem... yeah, like I said, I warned you that there would be some language here)

That little bitch! I can't believe she's actually asking him out! It's not fair! He never notices anyone and they never talk, and suddenly she asks him out like they're a couple! I've waited for him for forever! And with a continuing rant that I care not to recount, Jessica stood up, threw her tray away, and stormed out of the room, curly brown hair bouncing as she went. 

"Um... Yeah," Edward said, and my stomach rose into my throat when I saw a glimmer of feeling in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

**I'm pretty sure that's the worst ending in the world, but muahahah! This is a relatively long chapter, though I apologize for the suckiness. But at least I updated!!!! Isn't that exciting? Sorry for any mistakes, I'm writing this on Christmas and I'm tired, so any typos and take full credit for but oh well.**


	17. Chapter 14: Dress

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I was frantic.

I didn't know anything about dances, never having been to one. When did I have cause? I never had a boyfriend, obviously, nor had I been interested in anyone. I didn't even know what semi-formal _was_!

"Alice!" I screeched, running into my house full speed and blasting my way into Alice and Jasper's room without pausing. I blinked and blushed as I saw Alice and Jasper caught against a wall, my brother's neck buried in my best friend's neck. Wrinkling my nose as I backed out of the room, I closed the door and dashed to my own room, taking comfort in the familiar walls and furniture. Collapsing on my black, soft, plush leather couch, I waited impatiently for Alice to come to my room. I was sure that she would, considering what had just occurred.

When she finally entered my door, I sat up like lightening and demanded, "What took so long?"

Alice raised a brow. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Making a nauseous face, I shook my head, long brown locks flying with the motion. "What's wrong?" she asked, though I detected a hint of recognition and excitement in her thoughts before she blocked me out.

"I need your help," I said.

"And what would that be with?" A satisfied smirk settled with irritating finality on her pixy-like face. She was going to make me say it.

Dreading her reaction and speaking with halting difficulty, I said, "I- need you to-" I swallowed "-take me shopping." Alice screamed wordlessly, taking my hands and whisking me to Rosalie's room, where she left me by the door, returning a moment later with a disgruntled Rosalie, who's hair was tangled and mussed. She brightened though, when Alice informed her conspirator of the "wonderful" news.

---

Soon we were at the mall in Port Angeles. The tiny mall there wasn't much, but it had several bridal and prom boutiques, which Alice and Rosalie dragged me into.

"I just want a simple dress," I protested. On the way over there, Alice and Rosalie had made me explain in detail why I was going to the dance and what happened; Alice had fairly deafened me with her cries when she realized I was going with Edward. Rosalie was less pleased, to say the least, but willing to help despite said displeasure. Shopping was, after all, her second favorite hobby, after fixing cars... Third, actually, if you count certain activities with Emmett. Anyway- all I wanted was a simple dress that fit the bill for attire and wasn't costly or flashy.

The pair of shoppers-til-they-dropped ran around the store, throwing dresses at me without even glancing at price tags or the faces staring in astonishment at my sisters' eagerness to touch every dress in the stores. We tried on countless dresses, none of which I liked that much. I dallied over one, brown, knee length, and sleeveless. My keepers protested however that it was too simple, not nice enough for a dance. So we kept going... and going... and going. I finally tried on the very last dress in the mountainous pile- one that I like, white and flowy, but Alice thrust another at me while I was in the dressing room. I stared at the dress in my hands, so light and silky that I could hardly feel it on my fingertips, and glittery in a way that made me anxious. Pulling the dress over my head, I stepped out of the dressing room and saw the reaction I'd caused. Alice and Rosalie sat up straighter in their seats, eyes wide. Several workers stopped to stare, the women green with envy and the males entranced with drool coming out of their mouths. Figuratively.

The dress was a halter top with a v-neck that extended so low that it went all the way to below my bust line. A gold ribbon wound its way around my entire torso from my bust line to my waist, where the gold fabric flowed outward slightly in a multi-layered skirt that went in various lengths from mid-thigh to almost my ankles [Dress pictured in profile, you _**must**_ see it in order to understand my description. My siblings nodded simultaneously, pushing me back into the stall after cooing that it was perfect and ordering me to change.

The dress was bought, the shoes were next. Luckily, we found a pair of golden stilettos that matched perfectly [Also in the same pic of her dress. Deciding against a necklace in deference to my dress' flashy neckline, Alice and Rosalie picked out a pair of simple, dangling earrings that consisted of a single fine, golden chain upon which hung a diamond at the end.

"Perfect," Rosalie declared. "I'll do your hair Saturday night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't believe Bella had asked me to the dance! It had to be the single best moment of my life- except perhaps when Bella had been in my room. That was an experience I looked forward to again. Would she go back to my room?

I ran up to my room after school, not even bothering to say more than a "hello" to my father before slamming the door shut and looking eager about the barren bedroom. No one was there. Disappointment filling me, I spent the afternoon doing my homework and lounging around, too depressed to do anything else.

When it was around eleven o'clock, I decided to make an effort to go to sleep relatively early and climbed into bed, after pulling off my shirt and jeans, which left me in nothing but my solid black boxers. I rolled around for a while, restless, but eventually drifted off to sleep.

I don't know how long it had been when I jerked awake, sitting up abruptly in my bed. The covers had fallen off my, exposing my muscular stomach and legs. Looking toward the corner of my room, I stifled my surprised reaction at seeing a small, delicate, and beautiful form that was so pale it glowed in the moonlight.

"Bella," I whispered. A perfect, brilliant smile spread on her face when I said her name, and I could feel my heart accelerate with anxiety and excitement. A wider smile that was accompanied with amusement crossed her expression when she heard my heart.

"You though I wouldn't come?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Maybe an hour." I looked at my clock, disappointed to see that it was twelve fifteen. She'd arrive just after I fell asleep. If I'd stayed awake, I would have been able to see her come in and talk to her. Lightly, noiselessly, Bella rose from the old rocking chair and crept to my bedside. Her gaze didn't waver from mine as she reached down toward my feet. My breath caught, and I inhaled until she grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it over my body. I turned a slight red, extremely uncharacteristic of me, and Bella broke into a silent fit of laughter.

"You should sleep," she whispered to me, aware that Charlie was asleep across the hall.

"I'm not tired now," I protested. Bella chuckled, moving to perch on the edge of my bed. I sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" I asked. Bella raised a brow.

"You expected me to come right after school?"

"Yes." She blinked.

"You _wanted_ me to come right after school?" she clarified. I frowned.

"Of course!" Bella frowned and seemed unable to comprehend this. We sat in silence for a minute before I asked, "What were you doing after school?" Bella's sly smile in return was confusing.

"I got a dress... for the dance." I blinked. I'd totally forgotten! I was going to have to get a tux now. "I think Alice got a tux for you. She would have known you didn't have one." I relaxed, but felt uncomfortable at something.

"How would she know my size?" Bella looked at me and laughed.

"Alice has been alive long enough to know someone's size without even looking. I couldn't, but she could." I sighed, imagining the small vampire sneaking in my window and measuring me while I slept.

Bella reached over to me and brushed a strand of hair that had fallen into my eyes out of the way. "You should sleep, Edward," she told me. I shook my head, though I was growing tired. Bella shook her head. "I'll be here in the morning, promise." I lay back reluctantly, moving close to the wall so there was plenty of room next to me. Holding my arms out to Bella, I silently begged the beautiful woman before me to come. Smiling the sweetest smile I'd ever seen, Bella lifted her legs to the bed and turned her back to me as she lay down so I could mold my body around her curved form. She was cold, but the blanket kept me warm enough, and I wasn't about to protest.

She turned her head upward, so that she could see me from the corner of her eye, and said, "Edward?" I didn't reply for a moment, stunned by the sweetness of her breath.

"Yes?" I answered, putting my arms around Bella's waist and feeling her tiny figure press against my front. I inhaled deeply at the feeling. She felt so _perfect_ there. I never wanted to let her go.

"Good night." I smiled, fighting a desire to press a kiss to Bella's neck before closing my eyes and returning to sleep.


	18. Chapter 15: Happy

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I was hyper-aware of Edward the entire night he lay behind me, his arms wrapped around my torso tightly- for a human. I let out a grimace at the idea of having to go to school, though I would at least see Edward there, but I would have preferred spending time with him away from everyone else. Scolding myself quietly in the lightening room, I reminded myself that I couldn't let myself grow too attached. After all, eventually he would lose interest in me and I would have to leave him in a few years to go find another small, rainy town elsewhere. The idea was a torment. I couldn't even make myself leave his arms at this moment. That excluded the fact that I was afraid of waking Edward; if I moved, he would surely notice when I left his embrace. And I enjoyed being with him like this.

I blinked when Edward shifted behind me, moving away from my cold, still form and releasing me. I turned my head slightly, wishing that I'd been able to see his face during the night, and noticing that his green eyes were open and staring at me. My hair was mingled with his own, the locks of brown hair contrasting brilliantly with his own reddish brown hair. Some strands of my long hair were draped accidentally over his neck and chest; one even resting on his brow. Laughing silently, I reached over to brush it off just as Edward did so. Our hand brushed and I felt an electric charge run down my arm and shock me. Then I heard the thoughts drifting toward me.

_Better go see if Edward's awake. I haven't heard him moving around._

Jumping, I flashed out of Edward's bed and flew under his bed. I tried not to laugh at what Charlie would think if he came in the room and saw us in bed together.

Through Charlie's eyes I could see Edward's stunned expression, hand still outstretched slightly where we'd touched. Edward sat up in his bed, making the springs creak and the bed wobble slightly. Charlie looked over at Edward's room before saying, "I guess you're awake." Edward nodded and Charlie added, "You better get up or you'll be late." The door shut, and I paused before immediately rolling out from under Edward's bed, and Edward chuckled with humor at the sight.

"Have fun under there?" he asked.

"Of course. You're dust bunnies were excellent company," I replied smoothly, amused at Edward embarrassment. The boy turned toward his dresser and a pulled on a pair of dark jeans that fit him loosely and were just long enough that they dragged on the floor slightly. Still bare-chested, he opened the door with a hurried "I'll be right back," and I heard the door to the bathroom close. Laughing, I turned to the clothes I'd secretly brought with me here, changing my jeans to a pair of pale, slightly flared jeans that were faded and had a small hold in the left knee. Then I gasped. I'd forgotten a shirt! I, a flipping vampire, who had photographic and perfect memory, had forgotten a shirt! Cursing, I hesitated before locking Edwards door and changing my bra into a simple, elegant black bra and cast around for something. Even _I_ didn't have time to go home first now. Blinking before sheepishly opening Edward's closet, I found a forest green t-shirt that would have fit Edward perfectly, but when I pulled it over my head it fit loosely over my torso, tightening slightly on my curves but still loose. It hinted at my curved body beneath the fabric flatteringly, in an odd way. The Bright Eyes log emblazoned on the chest of the shirt was a creamy, tannish white color.

A turn of the handle to the door that was cut off resulted in a silent rap on the door. "Bella?" Edward's voice whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear. I jumped at stumbled to the door to open it. Edward, shirtless as I'd seen him before, was stunning, and I staring at his skin as it flexed on his arms when he picked up the backpack he'd had on the floor to carry it over to his bed, where he dropped it. His mussed bronze hair was glinting in the lamplight, and I couldn't imagine what he'd look like as a vampire. _Not!_ I added scathingly to myself, that he _would_ be a vampire. He was too perfect to look any better as a vampire. He was too perfect to be degraded by becoming a vampire.

"Sorry," I said. Edward paused.

"You changed," he noted. I nodded, but paused as a slightly frown creased his brow. "Isn't that my shirt?" he asked in puzzlement. Feeling the heat of my gift coming to my face, I nodded. "I forgot a shirt. Is that okay?" I asked, worried he'd be upset. Shaking his head hurriedly, Edward laughed. "I don't mind." A silly grin came onto his face, filling me with the urgent desire to know what he was thinking. I was dying to know how his mind turned.

"Ready to go?" he asked, holding the door open for me. Stepping out of the room, I noted that Charlie had left a few minutes ago and stepped down the stairs carefully. Blushing at my near fall at the bottom, I heard Edward rush down the rest of the stairs when I stumbled. "You okay?" he asked anxiously, and I laughed loudly at his concern. "Vampire can't be hurt at a simple fall," I reminded him.

"I've been thinking about that," Edward commented as we walked toward the door. "How come none of your family members fall or turn red or anything? And they're so graceful, and they don't seem to have a problem with being near me." Sighing, I turned to Edward as he grabbed his jacket.

"I told you, vampires are naturally graceful. And only you affect me like that, just as only I am affected like that my you." Adding reluctantly, I added, "I was _fortunate _enough to be blessed with the gift of blushing and clumsiness." Edward nodded and opened the door to his house without question.

"We're going to be late," he said. I hesitated before grinning.

"Not if I drive," I said. Despite my reluctance to drive quickly, I could do so, and I had better reactions. Edward raised a brow.

"You don't want to be late? I don't mind." Shrugging with a quick smile in Edward's direction, I slipped into the passenger seat of Edward's vehicle, and he backed out of the driveway, going slower than usual.

"Dragging it out, I see," I commented while I watched Edward's face. He turned to look at me, and I stared into his green eyes intently before saying, "You should watched the road," And Edward jerked his head back to the road and adjusted the car from where it had strayed.

"Of course."

-----------

We finally made it to the school, and Edward parked. Rushing to the front office together, Edward, who was by far the better liar, told the secretary that his car had broken down on the way to school and we'd been stuck for a while. A _long_ while. After a skeptical glance at us, we were given two slips that excused us from being counted tardy and headed off to class. Edward paused outside my second period door and looked at me with an unmistakable look in his eyes. A shiver ran down my spine, and I clutched at the books in my arms like a silly school-girl. I don't even think Edward realized that he'd taken a step closer to me, but I blinked and took a step back before opening the door.

"Bye, Edward," I said with a twitch of my lips before stepping into the room. I gave my teacher the excuse slip and took my seat, only to have the bell ring a moment later. Rolling my eyes at the waste of time, I re-gathered my things and walked out after the crowd only to be bombarded by none other than Michael Newton. Irritated, I pushed a stray hair out of my face and swept it behind my ear.

"Hey Bella!" Mike cried, apparently gleeful that he'd caught me alone. I was refraining desperately from reading his thoughts. They were practically screaming in my ear. "Can I walk you to your next period?" Aware that this was a disaster waiting to happen, I pursed my lips but nodded.

"Okay," I said in the most polite, but most obviously indifferent and uninterested tone possible. Mike insisted upon holding my books for me, and my frown of displeasure didn't put him off at all.

"So, a bunch of people were going to go to Port Angeles Friday to go see a movie, and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" He asked, baby face pinched into a silently pleading expression. Casting about for some excuse, I smiled in what I hoped was a regretful manner before shaking my head.

"I've got a family dinner going on. I have to stay in Forks." Mike's face fell, but I felt no need to give him false hope. Edward, luckily, appeared at that moment.

"Bella!" He called as he came up to my side. I smiled at the bronze haired boy and waved farewell to Mike, who we left standing in the hall as Edward walked with me the remainder of my way to third period, which dragged by, of course.

Note: Because this part is dragging by, I'm skipping to SATURDAY!

**Edward's Point of View**

I woke up Saturday morning to the sound of birds. Frowning at the strange idea of birds singing at this time of day, I looked out the window. Shocked by how bright it was outside, I looked to the chair in the corner of my room, my expression sharing my amazement with Bella. Since that night she'd slept in my room, Bella had taken to sitting throughout the night in the wooden chair, and I always found her watching me intently. A smile was on her face this time when I turned to her, and I walked toward the bathroom without a word. We'd worked out a routine that was now natural for the both of us, despite the fact that we'd only been using it for several days.

"So, about tonight..." I said with hidden anxiety. Shifting in my seat at the kitchen table, I looked up at Bella, who was sitting across from me with nothing in front of her. I, on the other hand, had a large stack of pancakes on a plate before me.

"What about it?" Bella asked, and I was thoroughly embarrassed.

"What exactly are we doing?" Bella frowned.

"I thought it was obvious." Shrugging, she said, "Two friends hang out... they meet before the dance and go in together and dance together." Even though I tried to hide it, I knew my face had to be revealing some of disappointment. We were just friends. I mean, I knew Bella was a vampire, and that would have been a major obstacle, but still. If only I'd been born... whenever she was born. Or if only she was human.

"Oh," was all I could say in reply. I was afraid my voice would give way if I made any sort of attempt to say more or else I'd start spurting my feelings. Bella was just so smart, funny, witty, brave, and a plus, though not necessity, was her beauty. Who _wouldn't_ fall in love with her? How could anyone help but to fall in love with her? My expression darkened at the reminder that others _were_ in love with her. That scheming Mike Newton and Tyler, etc. They all watched her when they thought no one was looking.

"What are you thinking?" Bella asked. I looked up to find her squinting at me, golden eyes glowing in the dim kitchen light.

"Just about some friends at school," I said casually, using the term "friends" loosely. She groaned and dropped her head into her arms, which were crossed on the tabletop.

"What?" I asked, immediately concerned and hand instinctively reaching for her. I flinched back quickly though when she started to raise her head, so she wouldn't see how I reacted.

"You never tell me what's going on in your head. It's driving me crazy!" Oh. We'd had this discussion before. I shrugged vaguely and chuckled a bit at Bella's expression. I was glad to be able to frustrate and surprise her; it ensured her interest for longer.

------------------

**Bella's Point of View**

I reluctantly said farewell to Edward and slid out of his house window, as Charlie had returned. Running back home with expert speed and direction, I slid to a stop in the front lawn, grass spraying. I bit my lip, knowing Esme would have something to say about that. But I was in a hurry to return to Edward, so I hurried up the stairs and crossed the threshold of the house to dash up the stairs.

"Alice!" I cried, turning toward her room and sending waves of my brown hair flying behind me.

My sister emerged from her room, short hair ruffled. I ignored the fact and demanded, "Why aren't you getting ready for the dance?" Alice blinked and shook her head with a laugh. "Bella, it doesn't take us that long to get ready. Have you forgotten super speed?" I opened my mouth to retort when Alice's eyes glazed over. She remained frozen for a minute before shaking her head and looking over at me with an amused expression. This did not bode well for me.

"You'd better make yourself scarce Bella, or else be ready to explain. Carlisle and Esme are back." I glanced out the window in the hall and could practically feel Esme's horror at the sight of a patch of torn up grass and mud as if I had Jasper's ability.

"Eep!" I said, much to the amusement of Jasper, who'd just emerged from his and Alice's room. Sticking my tongue out at Jasper, I slowly, dragging my feet, went downstairs and smiled sheepishly, hesitantly, at Esme, who was holding the door open with one hand and with the other was pointing at her lawn.

"Sorry?" I said before bursting into some blubbering explanation about my hurry. Esme was trying to look mad, but once I mention my anxiety and wanting to hurry to see Edward, Esme's face softened and she embraced me in a hug. I could see in Carlisle's mind Esme's happy face, and I smiled and hugged her back before she released me upstairs.

Emmett was pouting when I came into the upstairs bonus room that was large and had several comfortable couches, TVs, x-boxes, stereos, games, etc. lining the walls and floor. "You didn't get in trouble!" he cried. I frown.

"And you _wanted_ me in trouble?" I asked. Emmett nodded.

"You never get in trouble. And it would have been amusing."

"Well, _I_ knew that you wouldn't," Alice quipped, and I frowned as I collapsed gracefully into large cushion chair that was on the ground.

"Yeah, I don't really understand why I didn't," I said with confusion. Alice stared at me.

"Bella, for someone who reads minds, you are soo daft!" Alice exclaimed. I looked at her, hurt.

"I try not to read people's minds," I reminded her. Alice merely shook her head.

"Bella, no one wants to interfere with you and Edward when you're happy for once." We both paused, thinking of the only exception to the rule that everyone support Edward's and my relationship.

"I was happy before," I protested. Alice barked a high laugh, which earned her a poke from me, as she had collapsed like a tiny dancer onto the ground beside me.

"Bella, you _never_ went out besides for school. You _never_ sang, you weren't very talkative either." I opened my mouth, but Alice hushed me. "Everyone's noticed that you smile more. You've been alone for all this time, and now you've found Edward. You know you're Esme's favorite. We all know. You've been here longest, you were her first. No one is going to upset this if it's avoidable." I sat there, lips numb and unable to speak. I hadn't even realized that there was a change, really. But I _did_ remember Rosalie staring openly at me as I'd emerge from my room singing loudly some happy song; I'd been confused and asked her what she was staring at before she'd shook her head in amazement and turned away. And Emmett grasping me in some giant bear hug after I'd said that I was going out to walk around for no apparent reason.

"Not to mention-" Alice continued before I put a slight hand over her mouth.

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Can we get ready for the dance now?" Alice laughed.

"I _never_ thought I'd hear you say that," she said with excitement, grasping my hand and pulling me with uncontrolled and frightening enthusiasm toward the closet and bathroom.


End file.
